


From Bad to Better

by xxDinoCupcakezxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Starts out bad and then the fluff comes in gradually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDinoCupcakezxx/pseuds/xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: It felt hope was lost when Ladybug was injured and couldn't fight but Chat Noir was by her side, keeping her identify safe and helping her recover whilst fighting Akuma's and protecting Paris all on his own. Even if Adrien wasn't ready for who exactly Ladybug was under the mask.How will he accept the news that the girl he'd been in love with since forever, was the girl who sat behind him in class this whole time.This story will consist of fluff, which comes after the heartache in the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Miraculous Ladybug story! The hype from Season 2 encouraged me more. 
> 
> Hope you find it miraculous!

A Miraculous Ladybug Story

 

"Go now! Retrieve their Miraculous’ Rabbiteer! You almost have them! Do it now!' Hawkmoth demanded, the power of the Miraculous was almost within his grasp.

 

"Yes Hawkmoth! I’ll end this with my final act of the night! So watch closely!" The akumatized villain yelled, he removed his black top hot, his rabbit ears twitching in anticipation.

 

“You’ll never get our Miraculous Hawkmoth! No matter how many innocent people you possess! We will save them and reverse any damage you’ve cost!” Ladybug yelled pointing at the villain, a hand on her hip and she smirked, despite growing tired.

 

“Your magic tricks is nothing compared to our real magic! But it was _paws_ -atively nice to be apart of a magic show but now it’s over!” Chat Noir said, a grin spreading across his features as he moved his baton to on his shoulders.

 

Today’s villain was a magician who couldn’t finish his favorite magic trick, which was to pull a live rabbit from his top hat, the party he was performing for called him a faker and continued to boo him and the rejection from the crowd was enough for Hawkmoth to send one of his cursed akumas to possess the magician and with Hawkmoths power, Rabbiteer was awaken and released multiple gigantic rabbits around Paris, famous monuments had disappeared, army's of playing cards stormed the streets and multiple people had run frantic of what would happen next. Their fight had lasted longer than the hero’s expected and they were growing restless.

 

“Chat Noir, the Akuma must be in his Top Hat! We have to get it away from him.” Ladybug spoke with a pant. This Akuma was pretty tough, everytime they would get near him, he’d vanish in a puff of smoke and reappear a few feet away, Ladybug had even managed to get him caught in her yoyo but he puffed away and this game was becoming tedious and the Akuma would fire confetti at them, as silly as it sounded, the shards of paper would hurt scratching across their bodies and they would be shoved back a few feet from the impact. It hurt their bodies, even with their suits taking most of the blow.

 

“I know but how do we get it away from him!?” Chat yelled.

 

“Give up! You’ll never defeat me! You’re finished!” Rabbiteer yelled and with a wave of his magic wand, a box appeared. The hero’s raised an eyebrow.

 

“For my next trick, I will need a volunteer!” He announced as though he was still speaking to an audience even with the streets cleared, most of the civilians evacuated besides the few people trapped in buildings or in tricks and perhaps Alya who was probably hidden away and recording the whole fight, stubborn girl.

 

“Ah yes! How about the tom cat!” The Rabbiteer suggested, Chat Noir gasped as if offended.

 

“I beg your pardon Monsieur! I am no Tom Cat!” Chat Noir said, Ladybug shook her head.

 

_‘This dumb cat...’_

 

“Wonderful! Step right up!” He yelled and in a snap, Chat Noir was in the box and a saw appeared.

 

“Watch and be amazed as I cut this cat in half!” He said proudly and lowered his wand, in which lowered the saw and Chat’s eyes blew wide.

 

“Hey! Hey!” Chat bellowed as the saw lowered further.

 

Ladybug acted quickly and threw her yoyo at the villain, the magical toy wacking the villain in the head which made the box disappear.

 

“That way too close for comfort!” Chat said as he jumped to her side, Ladybug gripped her partner’s arm.

 

“We have to end this soon Chat, we need a plan to get his hat.”

 

“But how my Lady?” Chat asked her, she tapped her chin the looked to her yoyo.

  


“Lucky Charm!”

  
  


The explosion of ladybugs had dropped a small red and black squirt gun into her hands.

 

_‘What in the Miraculous am I supposed to do with this!?’_

 

“Your Lucky Charms just get weirder and weirder.”

 

She sighed and put the squirt gun away, she had no idea what to do with the toy.

 

“No matter! I’ve got five minutes before I transform back!” Ladybug said.

 

“Hand over your Miraculous and this city will be saved! Give me your earrings and ring and I will spare this city and its people!” Rabbiteer yelled.

 

“Never!” The hero’s yelled.

 

“Then all of Paris will suffer!” Rabbiteer said and removed his hat and began to wave his wand.

 

Ladybug’s eyes grew in worry. She looked at her Lucky Charm then around her, searching for a way to stop the villain, then it clicked and she took out her yoyo.

 

“Chat, distract him for me!” Ladybug yelled and got ready.

 

“You got it LB!” Chat began and brought out his baton and raced to the Akuma.

 

“Whatcha plannin’ on doing Rabbiteer?” Chat said running up to the Akuma and blocked a ribbon when it tried to latch onto him.

 

“A true magician never reveals their secrets!” He yelled and continued on, his hat was floating and spinning with an eerie purple glow coming from it and from the looks of it and the look on the Rabbiteer’s face, what he was planning didn’t look good.

 

“What do I have up my sleeve?” He announced and in a flash, a deck of cards flew from them and the cards grew and grew until they were twice Chat’s size and giving him a dirty look, Chat Noir readied his baton.

 

“Better hurry it up Bugaboo!” Chat yelled as he fought back the card army.

 

“One more minute!” Ladybug yelled as she placed the final piece of her plan to stop the Akuma, her earrings beeped.

  


“Not so fast little pest!”

 

Ladybugs feet were dragged out from under her and she fell to the ground and she was dragged back, she heard the second beep of her earrings.

 

_‘Shit!’_

 

“I have you now!” The Rabbiteer yelled as he finished his trick, his hat and along with his magic, had formed a cannon and it was huge and Ladybug didn’t want to know what he planned using it on!

 

_Or who.._

 

“Not so fast!” Chat yelled, he extended his baton and it seperated the villain from his lady, Ladybug rose to her feet.

 

“Perfect Chat Noir! We have him now!”

 

Chat Noir vaulted over the card army and jumped between Ladybug and the Rabbiteer.

 

“You’re gonna have to go through me first!” Chat said, his baton ready. Rabbiteer growled.

  


“You pesky cat! If that’s your wish!” Rabbiteer yelled and pointed his cannon at him but Chat Noir didn’t stand down.

 

“Hit me if you can!” Chat said and nodded to Ladybug who was standing on a roof.

 

“You damned-!”

 

The Rabbiteer halted his remark when Chat Noir sprayed him in the face with the little squirt gun, he stood staring at the hero in shock for only a moment and it was his delay that allowed Ladybug to snatch the Top Hat from his head and land on the ground, she ripped the hat in half.

 

“Get out of there you nasty bug!” Ladybug yelled victoriously, her earrings beeping. Two minutes, plenty of time to purify the poor butterfly and make sure the civilian was alright. She thought she could hear the cheer from her stubborn friend not too far away.

 

“Way to go my lady!” Chat cheered.

 

Silence remained, no butterfly emerged, Ladybugs eyebrows furrowed in confused than in realization.

 

“Ladybug!”

 

Ladybug turned to see the villain smiling.

 

“Oh silly bug, you thought you figured it out?” The Rabbiteer asked as he pointed his cannon at the heroin.

 

“M’Lady watch out!” Chat Noir yelled and Ladybug threw her yoyo to the building behind her and rushed to get out of the line of fire but it was too late. It was as if it was all happening in slow motion, how the blast of light shot from the cannon, the sound of beeping in her ears as it seemed that her life flashed before her eyes then she saw black, she felt immense pain in her left arm and throughout her entire body and felt herself fall before she fully blackout.

 

-

 

Chat Noir watched in horror as a huge beem shot from the cannon, it caused the ground to quake, the villain was pushed back a few feet from the pure, intense force of the blast but the earth seemed to stop as he watch the blast hit Ladybug square in her chest, she was shot back and Chat Noir would never forget the sickening sound of her body _smacking_ into the building, the intense _crunch_ of bones snapping when her body hit brick, a huge indent of her impact remained.

 

He could hear his own voice screech her name as his body moved at its own accord to rush and thankfully, managing to catch his lady in the air before she hit the ground. He held her body close to his, he heard the final beeps of her Miraculous and quickly hid her face in his neck as her transformation dropped and his precious Ladybug, broken and beaten, bleeding and unconscious now laid limp in his arms.

 

“My lady?” His voice quivered and he heard no reply, he held her body closer.

 

“Ladybug! Please wake up!” He yelled to her, he stroked her hair and held her head closer to his neck, making sure he nor no one else saw her face, so no would know her identity but he felt a sticky substance on his gloves but when he looked down, he almost hurled when he saw the color, it was _red_ , it was… _blood_.

 

“B-Blood?” Chat Noir gasped.

 

_His lady was injured._

 

_Ladybug was injured._

 

_Her civilian self was injured, badly._

 

“YOU MONSTER!” Chat Noir yelled glaring at the Akuma, the villain smirked.

 

Chat Noir wanted to destroy it himself but he had to get Ladybug help, her head was badly bleeding and her arm was colored awful shades of black, blue and red and bent in a way he knew wasn't natural.

 

“You'll be next!” The Rabbiteer yelled, Chat knew he had to get help for Ladybug, he'd just have to get the Akuma later. With that, he scooped his lady into his arms and fled the scene.

 

“Awe, I scared him away! Scaredy Chat! Come back and I'll squish you like I did your little bug friend!” The Rabbiteer yelled.

 

-

 

When Chat Noir was a safe distance away, he panted as he kneeled but didn't loosen his grip on Ladybug once.

 

He closed his eyes tightly.

 

_‘I know she didn't want us to know our true identities but her life is at stake!’_

 

“Forgive me my lady!” Chat Noir began and lowered her down and he gasped at the sight before him.

 

“M-Marinette?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got ideas and inspiration from multiple stories and they're amazing stories and talented authors.

_ “Marinette is Ladybug.” _

 

_ “Marinette is Ladybug.” _

 

_ “MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG IS LADYBUG!” _

 

Chat Noir’s mind repeated the thought over and over as he stared at the unconscious Marinette before him. His mouth was open and his eyes were blown wide, he couldn’t believe it, he was shocked. The woman he loved since day one had been the girl who sat behind him in class all the time?

 

He felt tears sting his eyes and he couldn’t stop them from falling down his cheeks, he clutched Marinette to his chest and his tears hit her cheeks and in her bangs.

 

“I-I’m sorry my Lady! I failed you! I failed you!” Chat cried, her body cold in his arms. He clutched her even closer, his teared filled eyes looked at her bloodied face. 

 

“I’m so sorry...I’m sorry Marinette...”

 

“C-Chat Noir...”

 

Chat Noir looked around, he thought it had come from Marinette but she hadn’t moved.

 

“C-Chat Noir, please...” He looked to his right and saw a small red creature laying beside Marinette, how had he missed it? The creature looked up at him, was it...Ladybug’s kwami? He scooped the little red being into his hands, he heard a small scream from inside his head, was it Plagg? What was he screaming?

 

“Chat, please help M-Marinette...she needs medical attention...” The Kwami spoke and coughed at the end of her sentence. The Kwami’s big eyes looked tired and she was a very pale red, she looked exhausted.

 

“O-Okay...” Chat spoke, he felt tears sting in the corner of his eyes again as he looked at Marinette again but he wiped his face and put on a serious face. He placed the Kwami in his pocket and gently picked up Marinette.

 

“We’ll get you help Marinette!” Chat said standing and rushed to the hospital.

 

_ “Just hang in there...” _

 

-

 

Alya watched the whole scene in terror, she saw her best friend get seriously injured! What was happening!

 

“Awe, I scared him away! Scaredy Chat! Come back and I’ll squish you like I did your little bug friend!” The Rabbiteer yelled as Chat Noir raced off with the unconscious Ladybug in his arms, he clutched Ladybug close and made sure no one saw who she really was as he ran.

 

The Rabbiteer laughed loudly and headed towards the Eiffel Tower, Alya raced in the direction Chat Noir had gone and brought her phone to face her.

 

“It’s a dark day my Ladyblogger’s...Ladybug was been struck down and Chat Noir took her and escaped. It’s not safe, if anyone is still in Paris, please stay indoors! The Akuma is still out and he is dangerous, stay safe my Ladyblogger’s.” Alya spoke and ended her live stream, she called Marinette’s parents.

 

“Oh Alya! Are you doing alright! What’s wrong?” Marinette’s mother asked soon as she answered the phone.

 

“Oh Mrs. Dupain Cheng! Marinette was hurt by the Rabbiteer!” Alya cried, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

 

“W-What?” Sabine cried.

 

“What’s happening Alya?” Tom asked, his voice full of worry.

 

“Marinette’s been hurt, badly. She’s being taken to the hospital by Chat Noir, she doesn’t look good!” Alya said as she saw Chat Noir rushing towards the direction of the hospital.

 

“Not my poor baby!!” Sabine cried, Tom held his wife closely.

 

“I can see Chat Noir! He’s heading to the hospital fast!” Alya said.

 

“We’re on our way.”

 

-

 

“Wake up Marinette! Please!” Chat Noir cried to her, he didn’t stop the entire run.

 

“Please Chat Noir, she’s unconscious, she isn’t going to be waking up anytime soon.” Tikki spoke.

 

“There’s still a chance!” Chat yelled as he saw the hospital coming up.

 

There were multiple paramedics surrounding the area of the hospital, people helping bringing the injured to them, Chat stopped a building away and crouched down, Marinette still cold and limp.

 

“Please Chat Noir.” Tikki begged him, he gulped and picked her up and rushed to the Paramedic’s.

 

“C-Chat Noir!” One of them yelled when the super hero rushed to them. 

 

“Please, take this girl! She needs help!” Chat Noir begged.

 

“Yes of course!” He said and gently took Marinette from his arms and rushed her inside, Chat Noir looked at her in painful silence.

 

“Are you alright?” A young nurse asked him, referring to the blood and his injures.

 

“I’m alright.” He spoke, she looked down. 

 

Chat Noir took a step back, noticing the Press and camera’s starting to crowd near him.

 

“What happened Chat Noir?”

 

“Did you defeat the Akuma?”

 

“Where is Ladybug?”

 

Chat Noir held his tears as he ran and fled the scene.

 

-

 

Chat Noir’s body quaked and when he finally reached home, he flew in from his window and dropped his transformation, his body hit the ground hard and the two Kwami’s hit the couch. Tikki coughed roughly.

 

“Tikki! Adrien!” Plagg yelled in horror, he dropped to his chosen side. He put his small black paws on his face as Adrien fell unconscious.

 

“P-Plagg...” Tikki’s voice rang out, Plagg was to her side in a second.

 

“Tikki, he’s hurt!” Plagg yelled taking her paws in his. 

 

“Shhh, Plagg. It’s okay, he fell unconscious from exhaustion and probably stress.” Tikki spoke.

 

“You idiot Tikki, you used too much of your magic! You can hardly move!” Plagg yelled at her, she smiled and put her paw on his face.

 

“Good to see you again too, Plagg...” She spoke before her eyes closed, Plagg held her close and looked between her and Adrien, he sighed quietly.

 

-

 

“Alya!”

 

Alya looked up at Marinette’s parents as they rushed into the Emergency waiting room, Alya stood to hug them both tightly.

 

“Where is she?” Tom asked.

 

“In emergency surgery, she was in really bad shape.” Alya spoke through her sniffles.

 

“Who is the family for Marinette Dupain Cheng?” A doctor asked.

 

“We are!” The answered in unison.

 

“She’s in surgery and she has quite a few to go through, we won’t know her full condition until more later in the evening, we suggest you return home for tonight and we'll have a full explanation and an answer to any question you have to ask.” The doctor said gently.

 

“So she’s alive?“ Alya spoke, the doctor smiled.

 

“Yes, she’s a fighter that one. Thank goodness for Chat Noir, she might’ve not made it if he hadn’t brought her here.” He said.

 

“We’re indebted to him.” Sabine cried.

 

-

 

Adrien had never felt pure exhaustion until this moment, he woke up and looked around, he was on the floor of his room. 

 

“My head...” Adrien groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up.

 

“You're finally awake!” Plagg yelled and hugged Adrien's face, the blonde stared at the Kwami in disbelief. 

 

“Plagg?” Adrien asked. 

 

“He was worried about you…” Tikki spoke quietly. 

 

“What! Me worried over this idiot? As if.” Plagg spoke and turned his back to him, Adrien smiled. 

 

“Thanks for worrying about me Plagg.” Adrien spoke. 

 

“Hmmpt.”

 

“What happened?” Adrien asked. 

 

“You came in and passed out.” Plagg said. 

 

“How long have I been unconscious?” Adrien asked. 

 

“A few hours.” Plagg answered. 

 

“How are you feeling? Who are you exactly by the way?” Adrien asked as he slowly approached the red Kwami, she smiled. 

 

“My name is Tikki, I'm Ladybug’s Kwami. Like how Plagg is your Kwami.” She explained quietly. 

 

“She's an idiot who used too much of her power and nearly died.” Plagg spoke through tight lips, Tikki smiled sadly. 

 

“I had to save her.” Tikki spoke. 

 

“What’re you talking about?” Adrien asked. 

 

“As you know, Ladybugs power is creation and one of the many abilities that Tikki has is healing. When Ladybug was struck by the blast, Tikki took most of the blow to herself to save Ladybug a lot of damage and instantly begun healing her body afterwards. However, her doing that resulted in her losing eminence amounts of her power, she was focusing on healing Ladybug and draining herself of power...and of life…Tikki could've died.”

 

“But so could've my chosen, I wasn't going to let her die like this.” Tikki said. 

 

“You almost died Tikki! Risking your life for your chosen!” 

 

“You would've done the same Plagg.” 

 

“You saved her?” Adrien asked the red Kwami, she smiled gently. 

 

“I did what I could, I did absorb a lot of the impact but I couldn't heal her fully, she was still badly hurt…” Tikki said, Adrien smiled brightly and leaned to kiss the little Kwami on her head. 

 

“You saved her…you protected her, thank you.” Adrien cried, tears pooled in his eyes. 

 

“I'm sorry I failed at my promise of protecting her, I failed you.” Adrien said then bowed to her. 

 

“You took her to get help, I have no ill will towards you Adrien and I know Marinette won't either.” Tikki said. 

 

“I'm sorry I found out the way I did.” Adrien said. 

 

“Don't be sorry Adrien, no one planned for this but it's happened. You know Marinette is Ladybug now but you know you mustn't tell anyone this.” Tikki said. 

 

“I swear I'll never tell anyone her secret. I'll carry it to my grave.” Adrien spoke, Tikki smiled. 

 

“I knew you were a good one.” Tikki spoke and rested her eyes. 

  
  


“But I never once thought that Marinette was Ladybug!” Adrien said, Tikki laughed. 

 

“She'd never get the idea that you were Chat Noir either but I figured you were.” Tikki said. 

 

“How?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Well, I could sense Plagg’s presence so I knew someone in her class had his Miraculous. I also put two and two together when you were late and when you'd leave and Chat Noir would arrive. It went along the lines of what Marinette was going through so I figured it out.” Tikki said. 

 

“Are you gonna tell her who I am?” Adrien asked. 

 

“No, I know she'll figure out when you both are ready.” Tikki said. 

 

Adrien sat there and thought about it, come to think of it, she was right, him and Marinette always did have the same excuses and leaving at the oddest times for when Akumas would attack. She also did have the same hairstyle and gorgeous blue eyes of his Lad- gorgeous!? Did he just call Marinette’s eyes gorgeous? Well he finds Ladybug to be beautiful and amazing and brave and the list goes on and on so he has to see Marinette that was too right? But he loved Ladybug and Marinette had always been a good friend of his…one of his first real friends at that…he didn't feel anything romantic for her… Didn't he? 

 

Marinette was beautiful in her own cute, special way. The way she was creative and smart, how she liked video games yet fashion and how she would always stand up for her friends and never back down, though she was clumsy at times, she was very confident and Adrien admired his Lady for that and now, he could see Marinette’s aspects in Ladybug where as he could see Ladybugs in Marinettes. He smiled, he loved Ladybug with all his heart and sure, his heart did flutter a little whenever Marinette laughed, he'd smiled every time that she'd smile at him and he loved it every time she'd bring sweets to he, Alya and Nino, his father's strict diet be damned, he'd never turn down anything from Marinette’s bakery. 

 

He'd live for the moments when the four of them would hang out together, he felt so alive with his friends. He enjoyed spending time with them, to see Alya and Marinette bicker over little things and how Marinette would blush whenever he caught her staring at him. 

 

Marinette always was skittish around him though, she constantly fumbled over her words, did he make her uncomfortable? He hoped that wasn't the case. 

  
  


“Will you be alright?” Plagg asked her. 

 

“I just need to rest, I need to eat something sweet to regain my energy.” Tikki spoke. 

 

“I can get cookies for you.” Adrien said, Tikki smiled. 

 

“I'd appreciate it, thank you.” Tikki spoke. 

 

Adrien left the room and returned a few minutes later with a bag of cookies and a wheel of Camembert. 

 

“My precious!” Plagg said happily and rushed to the wheel of cheese, Tikki giggled. 

 

**_Bzzz Bzzz_ **

 

“My phone.” Adrien spoke and found his phone laying on the floor and picked it up. 

 

“Five missed calls from Alya, two from Nino, multiple text messages from both and the Ladyblog is exploding with messages.” Adrien read aloud and went onto the Ladyblog, he picked the latest video. 

 

“Hello Ladybloggers…Alya here with the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir news…as you know Ladybug was struck down and she and Chat Noir are in hiding. We don't know anything of her or his condition and for that, there will be a gathering at the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. We'll be leaving letters and offerings to our heros. We still love and care for you Ladybug and Chat Noir. You have our support.”

 

Adrien’s heart swelled, he couldn't believe Alya and so many fans would do this for them, he felt honored. 

 

“They care for you a lot.” Tikki whispered. 

 

“It's amazing…” Adrien spoke. 

 

“You should go, it'll make the fans feel at ease to see you.” Tikki said. 

 

“What about you?” Adrien asked. 

 

“I'll be alright, I'm going to fall asleep in a minute anyways.” Tikki spoke, Adrien nodded and stood. 

 

“We'll be back soon.” Plagg said as he helped Tikki to a better hiding spot, somewhere soft and warm. 

 

“I'll be waiting.” 

 

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

-

 

“Thank you.” Alya said with a sad smile as someone put flowers down in front of the statue. 

 

Hundreds of flowers and gifts surrounded the statue and a big box laid at the base, which people put letters in.

 

Alya stood next to the statue and held back her tears and thanked everyone for their support, Chat Noir watched from a building and almost started to cry at the sight, all these people doing this for him and Ladybug, it was reassuring to say the least, even if he failed to protect his lady and defeat the Akuma, people still trusted them and didn't lose faith. 

 

Chat Noir landed in the shadows a few feet away, he walked towards the statue and heard the gasps of the people when they saw him. 

 

“Chat Noir!” Alya said with a gasp, he smiled lightly at her. 

 

“Thank you for doing this, it means more than you know.” He said. 

 

“It's the least we can do, you and Ladybug risk your lives for Paris all the time and one of you has been badly hurt, it's time we helped you.” Alya said. 

 

“Thank you…” Chat Noir said quietly. 

 

“Thank you Chat Noir, for everything you and Ladybug do for us.” Alya said. 

 

“But I failed to protect her…I failed Paris for not defeating the Akuma.” Chat Noir spoke. 

 

“Listen dude.”

 

They turned and saw Nino approaching, he reached their side and kissed Alya’s wet cheek. 

 

“If I were in your boots, I would've taken her away too. I’d know I’d have my duty to Paris and protecting it but I knew my partner was in danger and needed help, I don’t think anyone would blame you for what you did Chat Noir.” Nino said.

 

“Really?” Chat Noir asked, that put him at ease.

 

“Yeah dude.” Nino said with a smile and put his hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder, he smiled lightly back.

 

“For you Chat Noir!” 

 

A small girl appeared at his side, she held up a picture with a small teddy bear. On the paper, it was a hand drawn picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug, he smiled and accepted it. 

 

“Thank you Madame.” He spoke, the girl smiled.

 

“Keep up the good work!” She said.

 

“Yes ma’am!” He saluted, the girl giggled.

 

“I’ll treasure it.” He said holding the picture and bear close and he meant that.

 

“Tell Ladybug to get better soon.” She said quietly, he gulped but nodded.

 

“Thank you again Alya.” Chat Noir said to her when the child and her mother left.

 

“Thank you Chat Noir. You saved my friend.” Alya said.

 

“How is she?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“We won’t know until tomorrow.” She said quietly, Nino rubbed her shoulder in comfort.

 

“Alright...” He said as he hung his head.

 

“She’ll be alright. Marinette is a tough cookie.” Nino said, Alya smiled and sniffled.

 

“I know she is.” Alya said nodding.

 

“More than you know...” Chat Noir spoke.

 

“Let’s get you home, school tomorrow.” Nino said to Alya, she sighed and looked at the statue again.

 

“You’re right.” She spoke.

 

Chat Noir stared at the statue of Ladybug, her bright smile made him miss it, he missed her smile.

 

“Stay strong Chat Noir.” Alya said looking at him, he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, you too.”

 

He watched Nino and Alya walk away, he looked back at the statue again.

 

“I swear to you my Lady, I’ll do everything in my power to help you recover and to protect Paris.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this chapter sounds familiar to the amazing Ferisae's story and as I've mentioned, I got incredibly inspired by her and by other amazing authors and by my friends. 
> 
> So yes, this one chapter does have similar traits but as I've said, I got inspired by her so a few points from my story match similar situations in her own story. 
> 
> Stay Miraculous-  
> xxDinoCupcakezxx


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Adrien hardly slept a wink that night, he rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the time.

 

_ 4:18am _

 

He sighed sadly and sat up, Tikki and Plagg were curled together on a pillow next to his, the Kwami’s sleeping peacefully.

 

_ “Lucky.” _

 

He got out of bed without disturbing the Kwami’s and walked to his window, he could see the outline of the Hospital, he could hear sirens sounding loudly.

 

_ “Probably trying to drench the fires and save people from being trapped.” _

 

He was exhausted and yet, he felt like running a marathon. His adrenaline was high, he felt he could lift a bus, he couldn’t...but…

 

“Plagg.”

 

“Hmm? Its four in the morning Adrien...” Plagg whined and stifled a yawn.

 

“We’re going to defeat Rabbiteer. Plagg, claws out!”

 

* * *

 

Before Chat Noir went to find the villain, he made a pit stop. He stuck the pole in the cracks of the building and stood on it as he peered into the little room. She was alone, he couldn’t see her very well, the one small light shining made it difficult to see her, even with his night vision, she was difficult to spot but even without it, he could see the tubes and wires attached to her. Multiple machines were beeping and booping and she was very still, he couldn’t even see her chest rising and falling. 

 

Chat Noir lowered his head and turned away, he took a deep breath before turning back to her.

 

“I’ll avenge you My Lady.”

 

And in a flash, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

“This is getting ridiculous.” An officer whispered to his fellow officer next to him, the other yawned.

 

“We have to do something, we can’t let his guy destroy Paris. Chat Noir and Ladybug are nowhere to be found, we have to do our duties and fight this monster.” The officer said, the other sighed.

 

“No need for the speech Chief. We know what we need to do.”

 

“COME ON OUT CHAT NOIR, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU’D BE SUCH A SCAREDY CHAT!! HAHAHA, WHAT A COWARD!”

 

The Rabbiteer raised his wand and was about to make the policemen disappear but he yelled in agony when something hit his shoulder. He whipped his head back and saw Chat Noir standing there panting, heaving from throwing that huge piece of debris at him.

 

“YOU’LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE! YOU CAUSED ENOUGH DAMAGE TO PARIS AND IT’S INNOCENT CIVILIANS, HOPE YOU’RE READY RABBITEER BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR LAST SHOW. FOR GOOD.”

 

“WELL, WELL, WELL!! THE CHAT FINALLY APPEARED! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! I THOUGHT I SCARED YOU RIGHT OUT OF PARIS.”

 

“I’LL NEVER ABANDON THE PEOPLE OF PARIS, I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE TO PROTECT THEM FROM EVIL LIKE YOU!”

 

“YOU HEAR ME HAWKMOTH! YOU DON’T SCARE ME! WE’LL TAKE YOU DOWN AND BRING YOU TO JUSTICE!”

 

“Damn, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Chat Noir so passionate!”

 

“I think you meant angry.”

 

“Scary is the better word.”

 

“A LOT COMING FROM A LITTLE CAT, COME GET ME KITTY KITTY.”

 

“YOU’LL PAY!” Chat Noir yelled, he grabbed his baton from his lower back and lengthen it to a staff, he narrowed his eyes at the villain, he was going to pay…

 

* * *

 

Chat huffed and puffed, he was exhausted but he wasn't stopping until he broke this monsters akumatized item and destroyed that cursed Akuma. 

 

“You're starting to look tired!” The Rabbiteer spoke. 

 

“Never!” Chat yelled and readied his baton again. 

 

“It looks as though you can barely stand! Hand over your and Ladybug’s Miraculous and we can end this fight!” 

 

“I'll never do that! I'll protect these people and this city! You'll never get our Miraculous Hawkmoth!” He yelled back. 

 

“We'll see about that!” 

 

Chat Noir spun his baton in his hands quickly to avoid being hit by the cards and ribbons being shot at him. He rushed behind a car to catch his breath. 

 

_ “Where is that Akuma hiding?!”  _

 

Chat Noir did another full scan of the Magician, if it wasn't in the hat then where-!? 

 

_ “His wand! Of course!”  _

 

He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the purplish tint to the wand before! He supposed his anger has clouded his mind, he took another deep breath and listened. 

 

“Hiding won't save you Chat Noir! Come out and play!” The Rabbiteer yelled approaching the vehicle, Chat closed his eyes and listened closely. 

 

_ “Just a little closer…” _

 

“And I've…”

 

Chat Noir clung to the door just as the villain raised it high. 

 

“...got you n-!?” 

 

The Rabbiteer stared at the spot where the hero last stood, he was here a second ago! How could he have vanished? That was, until the villain looked up and saw said hero clinging to the door. 

 

“Games over Rabbiteer!” Chat Noir yelled and swung his leg back and kicked the villain in the face, the man cursed loudly and grabbed his face, dropping his wand and the car. Chat Noir took this chance and snatched the wand from the ground and snapped it over his leg, the black butterfly flew out of it. 

 

“Not so fast little Akuma!” Chat Noir yelled and removed his bell and with a sprinkle of light, captured the Akuma inside and the civilian was returned to his normal state. 

 

“What? What's happening?”

 

Chat Noir fell to his knees and groaned in pain, fuck he was tired. 

 

“C-Chat Noir!! Are you alright!?” The man rushed to his side, he placed a hand on his shoulder and Chat shuddered at his touch, the man jerked his hand away. 

 

“Are you alright?” Chat Noir asked. 

 

“Y-Yes, are you alright? You look like you got hit by a bus.” The man spoke quietly, Chat Noir stared at him. 

 

“I'll be okay, you should probably to go the hospital to get checked out.” Chat Noir spoke. 

 

“R-Right.” He said and slowly walked away, Chat Noir sighed and heard the cops rushing towards him. 

 

“Great job Chat Noir! Are you alright?” A Cop asked, Chat Noir nodded. 

 

“I need to go.” Chat Noir spoke and grabbed his baton and he vaulted into the Parisian night. 

 

* * *

 

Chat noir fell into the room and stumbled onto his couch, he fell on it with a grunt and relaxed. He heard the flutter of the butterflies wings flapping inside his bell and he sighed as he stood and walked to Tikki.

 

“What do I do now?” He asked her.

 

“Remove the bell.” She spoke, Chat did as she said and took off the bell and set it down next to her. 

 

“You can release your transformation now.” Tikki said, he nodded.

 

“Plagg, claws in.” Chat said and caught Plagg in his hands

 

“Now what?” Adrien asked.

 

“The Akuma won’t escape the bell, there have been times throughout history where Ladybugs would be injured and in those times, your bell is able to capture the Akuma, you can not purify it but your bell will contain it so it won’t cause any more damage.” Tikki said

 

“That’s good at least.” Adrien said , the flutters could still be heard.

 

“Well, you should get to bed Adrien, you have school tomorrow.” Tikki said.

 

“You’re sadly right.” Adrien said with a yawn and changed into his pajamas and put Plagg in his chamberet.

 

“Rest easy sweet Adrien.” Tikki spoke and pushed his bangs from his forehead and gently placed a kiss on his head and in a way, it made Adrien feel better and he smiled.

 

“Thank you, you too.” Adrien said and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien, it’s time for school.” Came Nathalie's voice from his door.

 

“Mmm, alright...”

 

“Adrien, wake up.“ Plagg said waving the cheese in his face, Adrien shoved him away.

 

“Gross! Get that nasty away from my face!” He yelled.

 

“At least you’re awake now right?“ 

 

Adrien glared at the Kwami then sighed, he got dressed and opened his jacket pocket for Plagg.

 

“Come on.” He said annoyed and Plagg flew in.

 

“Do you want to come?” Plagg asked, Tikki smiled.

 

“Of course.” She spoke and flew in next to Plagg.

 

“Adrien!” 

 

“Coming Nathalie!” 

 

* * *

 

“Adrien!” Alya yelled soon as he stepped out of the car, he looked at the girl surprised but was even more shocked when he encased him in a tight hug.   

 

“Alya?!” He exclaimed, a small blush on his cheeks.

 

“Oh Adrien! It’s Marinette!” She said happily.

 

“Is she okay!?” He yelled and pulled her away to look at her fully.

 

“She will be!” She said.

 

“Really!?“

 

“Yes! Her arm is completely shattered and she has a bad concussion but she’s alive! She’ll be okay!” Alya said happily, Adrien’s smiled widened immensely. 

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Adrien said happily and even spun her around before placing her down. 

 

“Oh Alya, that’s amazing news! She’s alright! She’s alive!” Adrien yelled happily, he had to stop his tears from falling.

 

_ Marinette is alright! _

 

_ My Lady is alright! _

 

“What’s going on?“ Nino asked walking up, Alya attacked him in a bear hug.

 

“Nino! It’s Marinette! She’s alive, she’s okay!” Alya yelled hugging him even tighter.

 

“That’s awesome! She should go see her after class!” Nino said happily.

 

“Definitely!” Alya said smiling. 

 

“You should come too dude.” Nino said placing his hand on Adriens shoulder. 

 

“I have fencing after class but soon as that's done, I'll be there!” Adrien said. 

 

“Great! We'll see you then!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh Plagg! This is amazing news!” Tikki said hugging Plagg, the smallest of blushes crossing his black cheeks. 

 

“I know!” He said back. 

 

“I know, I can't believe it! We're going soon as I finish fencing.” Adrien said to the Kwamis that were sitting in his locker, he was geared up and ready to practice so he could see his Lady! 

 

“Get to moving then kid!” Plagg spoke waving off his chosen, Adrien opened the package of cheese and sweets for the Kwamis then shut the locker door with a bright smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

“Ah yes, Miss Marinette is in room 304, it should be on your right.” The nurse said. 

 

“Thank you!” Alya said happily and took Nino’s hand and rushed to the elevator. 

 

“I can't wait to see her!” Alya said. 

 

“I know, I'm so glad she's doing okay.” Nino said. 

 

“Mhmm.” Alya agreed. 

 

~

 

“Hi Mr. And Mrs. Dupain Cheng!” Alya greeted, the parents were standing outside Marinette’s room. 

 

“Hello Alya and Nino!” Tom said smiling at the kids. 

 

“How have you been dear?” Sabine asked putting a hand on Alya’s cheek before pulling her into a tight hug. 

 

“Much better since I heard of Marinette’s condition!” She replied. 

 

“Us too.” Tom agreed. 

 

“Can we see her?” Nino asked. 

 

“They're doing a quick check up on her, checking her vitals and everything.” Tom answered, Nino nodded. 

 

“Have you seen her?” Alya asked. 

 

“We came soon as we got the call this morning, she's badly bruised and her entire arm is covered with a thick cask and a few scratches here and there but she's overall really good.” Sabine answered. 

 

“And doing much better.” The doctor spoke walking out of the room with his charts in hand, a easy smile on his face. 

 

“That's wonderful!” Alya said smiling, the man nodded. 

 

“Yes, you're all welcome to see her.” He spoke and held the door open. 

 

“Thank you!”

 

~

 

“Marinette!!” Alya cried and gently as she could, hugged her friend. 

 

“Oh Alya!” Came her scratchy reply. 

 

“How are you feeling girl?” Nino asked placing a hand on her shoulder, the girl smiled. 

 

“Good, better since they gave me pain medicine.” She said, Alya laughed and released her friend. 

 

“I bet, how you feeling?” Alya asked placing a hand on Marinette’s arm, the girl shrugged. 

 

“Exhausted, hungry, in pain but not as bad as I was.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don't really remember much,” she spoke and brought a hand to her forehead “I remember being inside the building and I think a piece of debris fell on me, I remember feeling a lot of pain then nothing.” Marinette explained. 

 

“Ouch, at least Chat Noir found you.” Nino said. 

 

“Yeah.” She said nodded and looked down. 

 

“Well we love you sweetheart but we need to get back to the bakery but we'll see you again tomorrow okay?” Tom said. 

 

“Of course, bye Papa and Maman, I love you.” Marinette said and hugged her parents and waved to them as the left. 

 

“I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” Nino said as he kissed Alya’s cheek and left the room. 

  
  


“What happened Alya?” Marinette asked. 

 

“You got hit by some beam that shot from the cannon gun the Rabbiteer made, you fell but Chat Noir caught you but…” Alya began. 

 

“What?”

 

“Well…”

 

“What happened Alya!?” Marinette begged. 

 

“You detransformed…” Alya spoke, horror filled Marinette’s pale face. 

 

“WHAT!?” 

 

“But Chat Noir caught you! You detransformed in his arms and he shielded your face, not even my camera skills could see you so no one could see who you were, Chat protected you.”

 

“He did?” Marinette asked. 

 

“Yes, after you detransformed, he took you away and I stopped recording, he took you to the hospital.” Alya said. 

 

“What happened to Tikki!?” Marinette yelled, her friends face fell.

 

“I don't know girl, I think Chat took her with you…I haven't seen or heard from her…” Alya spoke. 

 

“I pray she's okay.”

 

“I'm sure Chat Noir has her safe and sound, he has a Miraculous too so he's probably taking care of her like his own Kwami.” Alya suggested. 

 

“You're probably right…if he instantly took us away, that means he didn't defeat the Akuma?” Marinette asked, dread filling her. 

 

“When you got hurt, he instantly took you away so no but I heard that early in the morning around 4:50am, he defeated the Akuma, I heard he captured it in his bell and the villain returned to normal.” Alya spoke. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yep, it was crazy! I never knew he could do that!” 

 

“Me either…”

 

“Didn't know who could do what?” Nino asked. 

 

“We were talking about how Chat Noir captured the Akuma, she was wondering what had happened after Chat Noir saved her.” Alya explained, he nodded. 

 

“Understandable, the cops reported how the fight was absolutely crazy! They said Chat Noir was like a whole other person!” Nino said. 

 

“Seriously?” Marinette asked. 

 

“Yeah, he was reported to be angry and even scary looking, I bet it was crazy. Shame no one was there to record it.” Nino said shaking his head. 

 

“Scary?” Marinette asked, her Chat? Acting  _ scary? _

 

“I know but it's probably best.” Alya spoke. 

 

“Oh yeah, before we forget. Adrien will be visiting you!” Alya said smiling. 

 

“WHAT!?” 

 

“Don't worry girl! He was ecstatic to hear that you were doing better! You should've seen him! Tell her Nino!” Alya said. 

 

“She's right! He was so happy! He couldn't wait for class to end, he texted me about how excited he was to see you.” Nino said. 

 

“R-Really?” Marinette stuttered. 

 

“Yes girl! He'll be here soon as his fencing is over.”

 

* * *

 

“You look beautiful, can we go now?” Plagg asked as Adrien fixed his face in his locker mirror, he was dressed and freshly showered. 

 

“Shut up Plagg.” Adrien said and shouldered his bag and opened his jacket for the Kwamis. 

 

“Should I get her flowers?” Adrien asked. 

 

“You're visiting her at a hospital, not taking her out on a date.” Plagg said with an eye roll. 

 

“She loves Lilies and Daffodils.” Tikki said, Adrien smiled bright and rushed to the nearest flower shop. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, you can do this Adrien…” Adrien spoke to himself as he entered the hospital, people instantly recognizing him. 

 

“I'm looking for my friend Marinette Dupain Cheng?”

 

“Room 304 on the right, hun.” She said with a smile and Adrien thanked her then rushed down the hall and into the elevator and tapped his foot. 

 

“304, 304…” 

 

Adrien walked to the door and took a deep breath and looked at the single Lily in his hand. He felt a small patting on his chest and knew it was Tikki, he raised his hand to the door. 

 

* * *

 

**_Knock, Knock_ **

 

“Speak of the devil.” Alya spoke. 

 

“Wait! How's my hair!? Do I look as awful as I feel?” Marinette asked frantically. 

 

Alya quickly brushed Marinette’s hair and washed her face with a cool rag. 

 

Nino opened the door soon as the girls were done, there stood Adrien Agreste in all his handsome glory as he smiled and slowly entered the room. 

 

“Hey everyone.” He greeted and slowly approached Marinette’s bed side. 

 

“Hey Mari, how you feeling?” Adrien asked, the girl blushed. 

 

“U-Uh…good! I'm good!” Marinette spoke, Adrien smiled lightly and handed the Lily to her. 

 

“I'm glad, I brought you this.” Adrien said. 

 

“F-For me?”

 

“Yes, I was worried sick about you! It made my morning when Alya told me you were alright.” Adrien spoke. 

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Mhmm.” Adrien said smiling. 

 

Marinette blushed but otherwise, smiled at the blonde boy but a yawn came over her before she could suppress it. 

 

“Someone's tired…” Nino said, the girl nodded. 

 

“We'll let you rest! I'll be back tomorrow girl, okay?” Alya said hugging her friend. “And if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you.” Alya whispered to her, the girl giggled but nodded. 

 

Alya pulled away so Nino could say his goodbye till Adrien was next. 

 

“I'll try to be back whenever I can.” Adrien spoke with a smile, the girl blushed and nodded, Adrien smiled and placed his hand on her cast and felt Tikki shimmy down and out his sleeve. 

 

“Me too girl!” Alya said smiling, Marinette nodded again. 

 

“Bye guys!” Marinette said with a wave, everyone waved back and left the room. 

 

~

 

“Hey…Alya?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Yeah?” She asked. 

 

“What exactly happened to Marinette?” Adrien asked. 

 

“She got injured inside a building when Chat Noir found her, I guess he put Ladybug somewhere safe and found Mari in the process but thank God for him, Marinette probably wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him.” Alya began. 

 

“I see…” Came his reply. 

 

“To be honest, seeing Ladybug getting hurt like that right before my eyes was really scary but seeing Chat Noir react, now that was really heartbreaking.”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you see my video?” Alya asked. 

 

“No, I haven't gotten the chance.” Adrien replied. 

 

“Well, when it happened, Chat Noir paled and he looked absolutely terrified, I've never seen him like that before.” Alya began,  _ had I really looked that way?  _

 

“And then after he caught her, that's when he got scary looking, he was furious! I was actually a little scared even though I was a good distance away…” Alya said rubbing her arm. 

 

“W-What?”

 

“Yeah but he took Ladybug away and that's when I sent my message to my Ladyblog.”

 

“I'll have to watch it.”

 

“You should, it's crazy.” Alya said as they reached the outside of the hospital. 

 

_ “Adrien.”  _

 

Adrien flinched at the clipped tone in Natalie's voice as she stood by the car, an unimpressed look on her face,  _ she’s been working with my father too much…  _

 

“I'll see you later Alya…” Adrien said and dragged his feet to the car. 

 

~

 

“How was school Adrien?” Natalie asked. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“You have a photo shoot later today and then your father-”

 

Adrien had tuned her out as they came up to passing the Eiffel Tower and he looked, _ there was even more things than before…! _

 

“Do you understand Adrien?” Natalie asked without looking at him, he hummed his reply. 

 

* * *

 

“Let's go Plagg.” 

 

“We just got back, don't you want to rest?” 

 

“We'll rest when we get there, Plagg Claws out!”

 

~

 

Chat Noir landed on the ground and walked towards their statue, there was so many things, he couldn't believe it. Multiple bouquets of flowers were spread about, there were hand drawn pictures and stuffed animals and even food offerings, there was even Camembert and Macaroons from when they answered what their favorite treats were during an interview. But what had his eye the most, was the huge box of over piling letters, he took off the top and grabbed the first letter, he sat on the lip of the Statue and read. 

 

_ Dear Ladybug and Chat Noir,  _

_ I saw what happened and I'm so sorry something happened to the most amazing people in all of Paris! We're all worried about you but we know you'll be back and running soon! Stay strong heros!” _

 

_ -Signed, Clair Robbia _

 

Chat picked another. 

 

_ To Ladybug,  _

_ I love you Ladybug!! You're my favorite person ever! I hope you'll be alright! Stay strong!  _

 

_ -From, Sonia Peire _

 

And another. 

 

_ Chat Noir,  _

_ I know times are hard right now, you lost your Lady and that's a really difficult thing to stomach. However, I'd like to tell you that's you're incredible for the way you've handled this, you've stayed strong and level headed for your Lady and that isn't something a lot of people can do. If I were you, I would've killed that man but I guess it's a good thing you're the hero and not me! You're very noble and very strong Chat Noir. We know Paris is in good hands.  _

 

_ Signed, Maxwell Ball _

 

And another… 

 

_ Hey Chat Noir,  _

_ Stay strong Kitty Cat, you're doing amazing at protecting the city and we know you're doing the same for Ladybug so don't fret, she'll be back on her feet in no time at all! Stay strong!  _

 

_ -Your biggest fan, Charlotte Douglas  _

 

And another. 

 

_ To Ladybug,  _

_ I hope Chat Noir is taking good care of you! If not, all of Paris will kick his ass! But just know you're partner has done amazing thus far, he's a good guy and a keeper! Stay strong Ladybug!  _

 

_ -Your fan, Marissa Adams  _

 

Another. 

 

_ Chat Noir.  _

_ Don't be ashamed for what's happened. You've done all that you can, you've defeated the Akuma and stayed strong during this difficult time and that's nothing to be ashamed of. I know how guys minds work so don't be blaming yourself for this! As you know best, Ladybug is a tough customer and she won't be taken out this easily! She'll be back up soon, just wait and see! Take care of the Bug for us and give her a hug for me!” _

 

_ -From Teena _

 

Chat Noir sat there and read every single one of those letters and put Marinette’s to the side, when she was feeling better, he was going to take these to her, she needed to read what the people of Paris had to say. 

 

Some of the letters were heartwarming encouragement but some of them made his heart ache and he cried, he held the letters close and looked up at the Ladybug above him, her gorgeous smile shining. 

 

“I swear, I will protect this city and these people my Lady. I won't let you down a second time!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright Miss Dupain Cheng...”

 

It's been a few days since everyone came and visited her but Marinette has been feeling better and better everyday since then and the doctor had just checked her vitals and everything to see if she was well enough to return home, Marinette crossed her fingers. 

 

“You've been doing really well Miss Dupain Cheng! You're back to full health! Your arm is only one that's not however, it's still shattered terribly and you have another month or so until it's fully healed. Once your arm is healed,you'll need to go to Therapy but other than that, you're doing wonderfully.”

 

Marinette looked down at her casted up arm, notes and signatures from friends that had visited her before smiling and looking back up at the doctor. 

 

“Soo…?” She asked hopeful, the man smiled. 

 

“You're free to go! We've informed your parents and they'll be here within an hour or two!” The doctor said, Marinette squealed happily. 

 

“Lunch will be by soon. Good day.” The doctor spoke and left the room and not a second later, Marinette felt Tikkis little arms cup her face, she giggled and held the kwami in her hands. 

 

“I'm so glad you get to go home soon Marinette!” Tikki said happily. 

 

“Oh me too Tikki! I can't wait to get out of this cold, stuffy hospital.” Marinette said happily and pulled out her phone. 

 

“Calling Alya?” Tikki asked peering over the phone, Marinette nodded and held the phone up. 

 

“Yep, it's lunch break.”

 

“Hey girl!” Alya greeted, Nino leaned into the frame and waved. 

 

“Hey Alya and Nino! How's school been?” Marinette asked then chuckled when she heard Alya and Nino grumble. 

 

“Absolutely awful.”

 

“That bad?” Marinette asked. 

 

“You have no idea. Seems like Chloe has been a bigger bitch than usual.” Alya said. 

 

“Ew, why?” Marinette asked, Alya shrugged and Marinette saw Nino gently elbow her. Marinette raised an eyebrow when a smile overcame her face. 

 

“Girl, quickly fix yourself.” Alya said and Marinette heard a male voice, she knew it anywhere. 

 

“Adrien!” She squeaked and quickly brushed her hair and rubbed her face with water and a towel and fanned herself. 

 

“Hey Nino, Alya.” Came his reply, Marinette blushed and saw Alya and Nino wave their hellos. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Just talking to Marinette.” Alya replied, sending a knowing look to Marinette. 

 

“Oh really!! C-Can I say hello to her?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Yes of course!” Alya said excitedly and handed the phone to Adrien and Marinette turned a shade of red deeper when his gorgeous green eyes met hers, she could almost see the stress and worry roll off of him. 

 

“Hey Mari.” He greeted softly.  _ Kill me, fuck. _

 

“H-Hi Adrien.” She said with a smile, she felt Tikki patting her hand. 

 

“How you feeling?” He asked. 

 

“G-Good, other than my arm of course.” She said giggled. 

 

“Yeah I bet.” Adrien agreed. 

 

“Y-Yeah, the doctor said I'm good to go home today…” Mari spoke but she was shocked to see the joyful expression covering his handsome features.

 

“Really!?” He all but yelled, she blinked. 

 

“Y-Yeah! I'm well enough to go home!” Marinette said smiling. 

 

“That's amazing news!” Adrien said happily. 

 

“What's amazing news?” Alya asked. 

 

“Marinette can go home today!” Adrien asked them and Alya and Nino joined in the camera view. 

 

“Oh that's great news girl!!” Alya said smiling. 

 

“I know! My parents should be here in an hour or so!” Marinette said smiling. 

 

“That's great! I'll be by after school then!” Alya said. 

 

“I'll see you then!” Marinette said smiling and heard the bell. 

 

“Ugh, back to class.” Nino said disappearing from view. 

 

“And back to bitchy Chloe.” Alya said, Marinette giggled. 

 

“Bye Marinette, I'm so happy you're doing better.” Adrien said smiling, Marinette blushed but smiled back. 

 

“Me too, see you A-Adrien.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“Later.” Adrien said and with that, Adrien left. 

 

“Girl!” Alya said. 

 

“I know!!” She replied smiling. 

 

“Come on Alya!” Yelled Nino. 

 

“I'm coming! Bye girl!” Alya said then hung up. 

 

* * *

 

Marinette was finally back home, she took a hot shower, which was difficult to do with her cast and then changed into her favorite pajamas as she fell on her bed with a comfortable sigh. 

 

“I missed home too.” Tikki agreed as she fell next to Marinette. 

 

“No fooling, I'm so exhausted.” Marinette spoke as she sat up and looked at the Lilies next to her, Adrien brought her one every time he visited her and she smiled fondly as she gently brushed one of the petals. 

 

“Mhmm.” Came the Kwamis reply as she sat on Marinette’s shoulder. 

 

“Marinette?,” came her parents voice. “We brought you some snacks!” 

 

Marinette happily accepted the treats and kissed her mom and fathers cheek before crawling into bed again, she gave the plate of cookies to Tikki. 

 

“You've probably missed them haven't you?” Marinette asked. 

 

“Mhmm! I haven't had any since I left Chat Noir’s.” Tikki said eating one. 

 

“Really?” Marinette asked, Tikki nodded. 

 

“Yes, he took really good care of me. I had all the cookies I could eat Marinette!” She cried happily, Marinette giggled and rubbed her little head. 

 

“That's good! I'd kick that cats butt if he treated you wrongly.” Marinette said, this time Tikki giggled. 

 

“He was a proper gentleman.” Tikki replied. 

 

“Good but speaking of Chat Noir and everything, what do I do now?” Marinette asked. 

 

“I've been thinking.” Tikki began. 

 

“He knows who I am Tikki and still, I can't fight alongside him, my arm is still shattered and won't be healed for months!” Marinette said. 

 

“What I was thinking was is that you don't have to fight.” Tikki said. 

 

“But Chat Noir can't capture Akumas and purify them.” Marinette said. 

 

“Well he actually can capture them!” Tikki said chowing down on another cookie. 

 

“He  _ can? _ Since when!?” Marinette asked. 

 

“Chat Noir has always been able to, he just hasn't. His Kwami probably didn't inform him on this trick however.” Tikki said. 

 

“So the Akuma that possessed the man for Rabbiteer?”

 

“Is still in Chat Noir’s bell.”

 

“What happens now?” Marinette asked. 

 

“What I was thinking was when Chat Noir brings you the Akuma, you can transform and purify it then transform back.” Tikki said taking another bite of her cookie. 

 

“Will that work?” Marinette asked. 

 

“It has before for past Ladybugs and Chat Noir’s.”

 

“Alright then, if you're sure of this Tikki, I trust you.” Marinette said. 

 

“And I trust you Marinette!” Tikki spoke, Marinette smiled then fiddled with her thumbs. 

 

“Hey Tikki…” Marinette began. 

 

“Hmm?” She replied. 

 

“So you said you've stayed with Chat Noir?” Marinette asked. 

 

“Yes.” Tikki said. 

 

“So you've seen him…without his mask?” 

 

“Yes I have.”

 

“Who…I mean…what's he like?” 

 

Tikki giggled. 

 

“Do you like Chat Noir Marinette?” Tikki asked with a knowing eye. 

 

“W-What!! No!! I d-don't!! I love Adrien!! I don't l-like Chat Noir!” Marinette yelled and stumbled over her words, Tikki smiled. 

 

“Don't look at me.” She whined and buried her face in her arms, Tikki giggled and gently tugged her face up, Marinette’s blushing face met her. 

 

“Don't be embarrassed! I'm sorry it was rude of me to play with you like that.” Tikki said, Marinette sighed. 

 

“It's okay Tikki.” Marinette replied. 

 

“But let me tell you one thing about Chat Noir…” Tikki whispered. 

 

“What!!” She asked excitedly, Tikki smiled and opened her mouth to talk but they stopped when they heard the knock on her trap door. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

“Marinette, your friends are here.” 

 

“Coming!”

 

Marinette left her bed soon as she saw Tikki was hidden safe and opened the door. 

 

“Marinette!” Alya exclaimed and held Marinette close. 

 

“Alya!” Marinette replied hugging her. 

 

“Marinette!” Nino said joining the hug. 

 

“Nino!” She said laughing. 

 

“Marinette!” Came Adrien as he joined the hug. 

 

“A-Adrien!?”

 

“Marinette!” Came Sabine and Tom as they hugged the kids, everyone laughed and pulled away. 

 

“We'll bring up some more snacks!” 

 

“Thanks Maman and Papa!” 

 

“How you been?” Alya asked as everyone sat down. 

 

“Good but I'm exhausted.” Marinette replied. 

 

“I bet, at least you didn't have to deal with school.” Nino said. 

 

“Yeah, that was one of the good things.” Marinette said with a small smile. 

 

“Here's the snacks!”

 

Everyone thanked the Dupain Chengs for the treats and settled back down. 

 

“Are you gonna come back to school Monday?” Nino asked. 

 

“Yeah, I've missed enough school as it is.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“Yeah, we got a lot of Physics homework.” Adrien spoke. 

 

“Ugh, I'm not looking forward to that.” Marinette whined. 

 

“Here's all the work you missed and I also took extra notes for you.” Alya said handing Marinette the bag full of work. 

 

“Thanks.” Marinette said dreadfully. 

 

“But we can worry about that later! Let's play some video games!” Nino said. 

 

~

 

After a few hours of video games and Cards Against Humanity that Alya slaughtered them all at, it was time they decided to leave. 

 

“Bye Marinette, I'll call you later okay?” Alya asked. 

 

“Alright.” Marinette said and hugged Alya. 

 

“Later Mari.” Nino said hugging her. 

 

“Later guys.” She said waving, they all waved goodbye and left the room, Marinette sighed tiredly and crawled into bed. 

 

“Nap time?” Came Tikki’s voice as she appeared on Marinette’s pillow. 

 

“Mhmm…” Marinette hummed and soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. 

 

* * *

 

After a short interview for his fathers new clothing line, Adrien walked into his room and fell on the couch, Plagg slid out of his jacket and went to enjoy Camembert. 

 

Adrien laid there for a minute or two before getting up to take a hot shower. 

 

~

 

“Mmmmm hmmm Mmm hmm.” Adrien hummed as he rubbed his wet hair, another around his waist as he went to his phone and looked at the Ladyblog. 

 

“No news so no Akumas.” Adrien spoke. 

 

“Must be busy.” Plagg said eating more of his cheese. 

 

“Maybe, long as he isn't causing trouble to Paris.” Adrien said pulling on a pair of pajama pants and his “I ♡ LB” T-shirt.  _ Can never let Alya find out I have this… _

 

Adrien looked at his bell and heard the flutters of the Akuma’s wings. 

 

“Hey Plagg…do you think I should go see her?” Adrien asked picking up the bell. 

 

“It'd be best, I'm not sure how long the spell on your bell can hold the Akuma.” Plagg said burping, Adrien scowled. 

 

“Let's go kid.”

 

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh I have no idea how to do this Tikki!” Marinette said sadly and pressed her forehead to her desk, Alya’s physics notes littering the desk. 

 

“I wish I could help Marinette.” Tikki spoke, Marinette pouted but rubbed the Kwamis head. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

Marinette and Tikki froze and looked at the door to her balcony, Tikki hid while Marinette approached it with caution. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

“My Lady?”

 

Marinette stared at the door in awe, was that? 

 

“M-My Lady? Are you there?”

 

Marinette looked over her shoulder and saw Tikki wave her small paw.  _ Go on.  _

 

Marinette took a deep breath and opened the door, her blue eyes met the beautiful green cat eyes of Chat Noir. 

 

“C-Chat Noir…” She said uneasily. 

 

“My Lady…” He said just as uneasily. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“I'm sorry!” They yelled in unison and they looked at each other in shock. 

 

“Why are you apologizing!? It should be me!” Chat said. 

 

“No, it should be me! I'm sorry Chat, I should've seen his attack coming and avoided it but here I go and get myself hurt…” Marinette said hanging her head, Chat cautiously approached her and picked up her chin, her sad eyes meeting his own. 

 

“No Marinette, it's my fault. I should've protected you like I promised I always would. I failed you and my mistake got you incredibly hurt…I thought…for a moment I thought…” He began, his shoulders shaking, Marinette looked at him in shock and she lifted his face this time. 

 

“Oh don't be silly Kitty, it's not your fault. I should've seen it coming and I didn't avoid it in time.” Marinette said. 

 

“But I didn't protect you! I failed you my Lady! I'm so sorry!” Chat cried and laid his forehead on her shoulder, she sighed gently and rubbed his head in circles, his shaking hands clutched her hips. 

 

Adrien had to stay strong and not falter in the emotions he felt but Chat Noir could finally release all his sadness and regret, he clung to Marinette for dear life, afraid that if he let her go, she'll be gone for good. 

 

“Shh, it's okay.” Marinette said rubbing his head. 

 

“I failed you.” 

 

“No you didn't, you did protect me Chat.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Alya told me that you caught me the moment I started to fall, you held me close and you let no one see me. You instantly took me to a hospital so I could get help. You saved my life Chat, you saved me.” Marinette said into his ear, he sniffled and clung to her shirt tighter, she winced a little but relaxed, his arms wound around her waist and he hugged her tightly.

 

“Forgive me my Lady.” He begged, he was still slightly shaking, Marinette smiled and rubbed his back and shoulder. 

 

“I forgive you Chat, thought you have no reason for me to forgive you.”

 

“Mmm.” He mumbled. 

 

“Thank you Chat.” She whispered to him, he clung tighter for another moment then slowly released her. 

 

“Hey…” Marinette said, Chats wet eyes met hers. 

 

“Hey  _ meow-n _ , smile.” She said with a smile, he chuckled. 

 

“That was cute.” He said with a small smile. 

 

“It made you smile.” She said, his smile widened. 

  
  


“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

 

“I'm doing okay, my arm is numb so no pain.” Marinette said. 

 

“Any other injuries?” He said. 

 

“A few scratches and bruises that haven't healed yet.” Marinette spoke referring to her arm and legs and stomach, he nodded slowly. 

 

“How's your Kwami?” He asked, Marinette looked behind her and the kwamis small head peeked out before she flew to them. 

 

“Hello again Chat Noir.” Tikki said with a smile, he smiled. 

 

“Hello Tikki. Glad to see you're doing much better.” Chat said, she nodded. 

 

“Much!” She said smiling. 

 

“I brought my bell.” Chat said and opened his zipper pocket and pulled out the bell, the flutters ringing out, Tikki placed her paw on the bell. 

 

“I explained the plan to Marinette.” Tikki said. 

 

“Shall we test it?” Chat asked. 

 

“Are you up to it Marinette?” Tikki asked. 

 

“If you're sure this'll work then yes.” Marinette said, Tikki nodded. 

 

“Okay…Tikki, spots on!”

 

Chat Noir watched in amazement as Marinette was engulfed in a pink sparkling light and Ladybug was in her place, she looked at her arms and saw she had on a red with black polka dot cast. 

 

“At least it matches.” Chat Noir said. 

 

“Alright, I'm ready,” Ladybug said grabbing her yoyo, “let it go.” 

 

Chat Noir pressed the top of his bell and it opened, the small black with purple butterfly fluttered out. 

 

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug said and swung her yoyo and captured the Akuma.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

She pressed the top of the yoyo with her nose. 

 

“Bye bye little Butterfly…” 

 

The white butterfly flew out the window and into the Parisian air, Chat Noir placed the bell back onto the clasp of his zipper. 

 

“Tikki, spots off!”

 

Marinette fell back into her chair and caught Tikki and placed her in a plate of cookies. 

 

“M-My lady…” Chat said, she looked up at him and he crouched down in front of her. 

 

“I want to apologize for the way I found out who you are and I swear to you, I'll take your secret to my grave.” Chat Noir said, she smiled. 

 

“I know that Kitty, I trust you with my life Chat. I know you'd never tell anyone.” Marinette said. 

 

“I know you didn't want us to know each other…but having this being one sided, what if I-”

 

“No Chat, please, it's already too dangerous with you knowing my secret, I don't want us to be in any danger, please keep your identity secret.” Marinette asked, Chat Noir frowned sadly. 

 

“Of course my Ladybug…” Chat Noir spoke. 

 

“Oh yeah.” He said suddenly and went up the hatch and came back with a bag, she raised an eyebrow when he held it out to her. 

 

“When you were unconscious, the city placed gifts at our statue and hundreds of people wrote us letters, these are all written to you.” He said, Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and opened the bag, letters were piled to the top and a few stuffed animals were in the bag as well, she grabbed an unopened letter. 

 

“A lot of people care about us my Lady, they were very supporting during this time…” Chat spoke. 

 

“Oh my gosh.” She said amazed. 

 

“I made sure I grabbed every letter addressed to you.” Chat said. 

 

“Thank you.” Marinette said smiling. 

 

**_Beep beep_ **

 

Marinette looked at her phone and whined, it was almost midnight already. 

 

“Something wrong my Lady?” Chat asked. 

 

“I wanted to finish my Physics homework before I went to bed but I'm tired and I'm close to giving up on it.” Marinette said. 

 

“That's my favorite subject!” Chat said smiling. 

 

“It is?” She asked. 

 

“Mhmm, maybe I can help you?” Chat asked. 

 

“I don't want to hold you up Chat…”

 

“No! Please, let me do this for you.” Chat asked. 

 

“But…”

 

“Pweaseeee.” Chat asked looking up at her with baby eyes and a pouty lip. 

 

“Noooo, not the kitten eyes.” She whined and looked away. 

 

“Pweasssseeee.” He spoke again, she looked at him, his eyes even bigger and his bottom lip out more for the pout, she sighed. 

 

“You dirty Tom cat, you know I can't resist your kitten eyes.” Marinette said glaring at him, he smiled. 

 

“But I'm your dirty Tom cat.”

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

“So what do you need help with?” Chat asked. 

 

“Everything.”

 

~

 

“Okay I get it now.” Marinette said. 

 

“Good, now solve this problem.” Chat spoke, he was crouched next to her, she stuck out her tongue as she worked on the problem. 

 

“Is this it?” She asked, he leaned to look at it. 

 

“ _ Purr _ -fect my Lady!” Chat said smiling. 

 

“Really!!” She asked happily and ignored his pun, he hummed. 

 

“Awesome!” She said smiling, he leaned his cheek in his palm and smiled fondly at her, she looked at him. 

 

“What?”

 

“Just admiring your beauty.” 

 

“I'm not in my suit and mask.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Marinette?”

 

“...”

 

“Marinette look at me.”

 

“...”

 

Chat grasped her chin and turned her to face him, his face full of confusion. 

 

“What did you say?” He asked, she sighed. 

 

“You said you were admiring my beauty but I'm not Ladybug right now, I'm just plain old Marinette.” She said looking away again but Chat pulled her back. 

 

“You are nothing close to the word  _ plain _ Marinette.” Chat said. 

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“Marinette, you are incredible. You're one of the- no  _ the _ sweetest person I have ever met. I have never seen someone with so much compassion and you're so sweet to everyone. You're incredibly talented in your crafts and your everyday life. You're so brave and willing to take risks and do what's right, you don't back down and you'll stand for what you believe in. You care deeply for your friends and everyone you know, you give off such a warm and comfortable aura that it just draws people to you. You're just- God I lo-”

 

Chat Noir stopped himself, Marinette stared at him in shock. 

 

“I-I…”

 

“Just know this my Lady, you're nothing close to plain, you're bright and warm. You're like home, yeah…home.” Chat Noir said. 

 

“C-Chat…” She blushed. 

 

**_Beep beep_ **

 

“I have to go.”

 

Chat Noir rose to his feet, he looked at Marinette who was still in a blushed shock, he liked making her blush. 

 

“I'll see you later my Lady.” Chat Noir spoke and scooped up her hand and kissed the top of it. 

 

“O-Okay…” She stammered. 

 

He smiled and bowed to her and he was gone through the escape. 

 

* * *

 

“I love you…” Chat Noir whispered into the night air. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready to go back to school?” Tikki asked as Marinette got ready.

 

“Mhmm!” She hummed and brushed her hair out and looked at the hair ties she usually wore.

 

“I think I'll wear my hair down today.” Marinette said adjusting her bangs in her full length mirror.

 

“You should!! You look so pretty!” Tikki gushed, Marinette giggled.

 

“Thanks Tikki!”

 

“Wait! I know something that'll make it perfect!”

 

Tikki buzzed to the box that held all of Marinette’s accessories and after shuffling around, she pulled out a bow.

 

“The Chat Noir bow I made?” Marinette asked blushing lightly at the bow she made.

 

“Mhmm! It'll go with the green shirt and black leggings you're wearing!” Tikki said, Marinette looked at herself and smiled when Tikki perfectly placed the bow in her hair.

 

“When did you become such a fashionista?” Marinette asked, Tikki giggled.

 

“I've learned a thing or two from the best!” Tikki said smiling, Marinette smiled too.

 

“You're so sweet.” Marinette said.

 

“Just honest.” Tikki replied, Marinette rubbed Tikki’s little head.

 

“Hurry Marinette! You don't want to be late!”

 

“I'm going now Maman!”

 

~

 

Marinette almost nervously walked up to the school, she clung to the cast that covered her entire arm and people started to gasp and gape at her, she hung her head.

 

“Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, Marinette smiled and rushed to her friend and hugged her.

 

“Alya!” She called happily.

 

“Girl, you look so cute today! Who's the lucky guy you're getting all dolled up for?” Alya asked with a smirk as she poked Marinette’s hip, she shooed her hand away.

 

“N-No one. I just wanted to wear my hair down…”

 

_“And also for the fact that I can't put my hair in pigtails with one arm…”_

 

“And the Chat Noir bow?” Alya asked, Marinette blushed and turned her head away, the bell charm clinking as she did so.

 

“Tikki said it matched my outfit…” Marinette whispered.

 

“It totally does!” Alya said looping her arm with Marinette’s good one as she pulled the girl into the building.

 

“How was yours and Nino’s date?” Marinette asked.

 

“It was great! We had a picnic then we watched movies at my place, he even helped me come up with some topics for the Ladyblog.” Alya said.

 

“That's awesome! I can't wait to hear about them!” Marinette said smiling as they entered the classroom.

 

“Hello beautiful.” Nino said as Alya entered.

 

“Hello.” Adrien spoke.

 

“Hardy har har.” Nino said with a roll of his eyes and kissed Alya’s cheek and they were warped into their own conversation.

 

“Hey M-Marinette, how you feeling?” Adrien asked with a slight blush to his cheeks.

 

“G-Good, thank you for asking…” Marinette spoke.

“You're wearing your hair down for once.” Adrien noted, she quietly chuckled and played with the strands.

 

“Y-Yeah! I didn't feel like putting them up…it's weird isn't it?” Marinette asked looking down.

 

“Actually Princ- _cough_ M-Marinette, I think it looks good on you! You look pretty…” Adrien spoke and tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

 

Marinette gaped at him.

 

_“Did I really just say that!?”_

 

_“Did he really just say that!?”_

 

“T-Thank you!!” She said blushing red and looking down at the floor with a huge smile.

 

“I j-just noticed your bow!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

“Y-Yeah...I made it…” She said quietly.

 

“Wow, you made that!?” Adrien asked.

 

“Yes!” She quipped and looked up and was surprised to see his bright smile.

 

“It's amazing! Is it…Chat Noir inspired?” Adrien asked.

 

“Y-Yes! I have a few accessories that’re Ladybug and Chat Noir themed…” Marinette said with a light blush.

 

“You're so talented Marinette!” Adrien smiled leaning closer to look at the bow, she blushed deeper.

 

“N-No way…”

 

“Yes way! You're so talented! You make these bows and create so many things! You make it look so easy when it's a rather hard thing to do and it's amazing!” Adrien said with a smile, Marinette gaped at him.

 

“Someone call an ambulance, Marinette’s gonna need one.” Alya said smirking as placed her hands on the girls shoulders.

 

“Alright everyone, in your seats. Pull out your textbooks and turn to Chapter 18.”

 

Marinette was startled to find Nino plomp himself in her seat, she blinked at him and looked at Alya who nudged her head towards the seat next to Adrien, Marinette desperately shook her head at her friend but Alya wasn't budging.

 

“Marinette?” The teacher asked with a hand on her hip, Marinette sighed and sat in the seat next to Adrien, she placed her bag on the desk and looked for her textbook but noticed she didn't pack it.

 

_“I forgot the dang thing again!”_

 

“Y-You can share with me?” Adrien suggested gently, Marinette knew she had no choice and slid closer to the blonde as he opened the book to the chapter.

 

“Read the chapter and fill out all the questions at the end and continue this till you reach chapter 21.”

 

 _“Twenty-one.”_ Kim said with a weird voice and chuckled to himself.

 

“Something humorous Kim?” The teacher asked.

 

“No Madame.”

 

“Then focus on your work.”

 

“Yes Madame.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and started to work, _good thing Chat Noir helped me yesterday otherwise this wouldn't have made any sense._

 

“Wow, you're really good at Physics Marinette.” Adrien mentioned quietly to her.

 

“Not at all, it's my worst subject.” Marinette replied.

“You seem to have it in the bag.” Adrien said watching her hand glide across the paper.

 

“Well I had some excellent help yesterday.” Marinette said.

 

“Oh really?” Adrien asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Uh, I mean…y-yeah, a…friend! Yeah a friend helped me…” Marinette said biting her tongue after her sentence.

 

“What kind of friend?” Adrien asked.

 

“The friendly kind?” Marinette said and internally kicked herself. _The friendly kind? Seriously!?_

 

Unbeknownst of Marinette’s internal kicking of herself, Adrien laughed lightly.

 

“Well that's good!” He quipped, Marinette smiled lightly.

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“I'm glad your _friend_ helped you out! Looks like they really know their stuff!” Adrien said.

 

“Definitely, he almost explained it better than the teacher,” they glanced at said teacher “just don't tell her I said that…”

 

Adrien quietly chuckled behind his hand and Marinette giggled alongside him.

 

“My lips are sealed My-Marinette!” Adrien spoke, damn, he can't hold back the pet names with her around! _Hopefully she didn't catch that…_

 

Marinette hummed to herself and continued to work, Adrien sighed and did his own work.

 

And unbeknownst to them, Nino and Alya shared a knowing look and fistbumped.

 

-

 

“I'm so hungry!” Nino exclaimed as he bit into his Burger and sighed happily, Alya laughed.

 

“You're always hungry Nino.” Adrien said as he poked around his salad.

 

“I need to eat dude.” Nino said with a roll of his eyes and took another bite of his burger.

 

“Adrien’s is the one who needs to eat, Mr. Rabbit food over here.” Alya said poking Adrien’s shoulder, the blonde laughed.

 

“It's what my father says I eat. I have to keep my “model” figure.” Adrien said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“A salad can't be enough for you though can it?” Marinette asked before taking a bite of her crêpe.

 

“Not really but I can't defy my father, I was lucky Natalie and I managed to convince him to let me eat lunch here at the school.” Adrien said biting into his cherry tomato.

 

“Have some cookies, I always bring extra.” Marinette offered, Adrien gladly accepted one. He learned to never turn down anything from Marinette’s bakery.

 

“Thank you!” He said smiling and bit into it and sighed happily.

 

“You never get to eat sweets?” Alya asked, Adrien shook his head.

 

“No, my father won't let me have anything like that but I sneak a few when he isn't around, like right now.” Adrien said with a sly smile and ate the rest of the cookie. _Course I burn off anything I eat when I'm Chat Noir and saving the city._

 

“Lucky Marinette can eat all the sweets she wants and not gain a pound! I think I might gain a few pounds just from looking at that crêpe.” Alya spoke.

 

“I just burn it all off anyway.” Marinette mumbled.

 

“It all goes to my thighs.” Alya said poking her thighs.

 

“Your amazing thighs.” Nino said with a smirk.

 

“Shut up Nino.” Alya said rolling her eyes, Marinette laughed.

 

“It must be nice to eat them all the time though, I'm jealous!” Adrien said.

 

“I usually don't! Being around them so often, you get use to them! I like to bake them and bring them to you guys though.” Marinette said.

 

“You baked these?” Adrien asked.

 

“Mhmm!”

 

“Marinette can bake a lot of things!” Alya gushed.

 

“Only cookies and brownies! My macarons need a lot of work…” Marinette spoke.

 

“I'd love to try them!” Adrien said with a smile.

 

“R-Really? But your diet…”

 

“My fathers strict diet be damned, I'd never turn down something sweet from your Marinette.” Adrien said.

 

 _Marinette.exe has stopped working_.

 

“Marinette?”

 

_Error, error._

 

“I gotta use the restroom! Come on Marinette!”

 

“But Alya!!”

 

~

 

“Girl, he's totally crushing on you!”

 

~

 

“Dude, you're totally crushing on her!”

 

~

 

“N-No way! He's totally out of my league!”

 

~

 

“S-She’s just a friend!”

 

“Dude.”

 

Adrien looked up at him with a small pout.

 

“You are totally flirting with her, you have been all day. Don't think I haven't noticed.”

 

~

 

“He's totally been flirting with you all day! Have you not noticed!! Girl, he told you you looked pretty with your hair down and he complimented you!” Alya gushed as she and Marinette walked to the Ladies room.

 

“H-He’s just being sweet…”

 

~

 

“You called her pretty and flat out told her that fuck your father strict diet and that you'd eat anything sweet she'd give you.”

 

“I was being honest!! That wasn't flirting!” Adrien said, Nino shook his head.

 

“Help this boy.” Nino said to the heavens, Adrien looked at him with a raised brow.

 

“Dude, that's flirting. You flirted with Marinette!”

 

~

 

“Sweet? Girl, if he was any sweeter to you today, I would've caught a cavity. He was totally flirting with you!” Alya said.

 

“You really think so!!” Marinette said blushing.

 

“Yes! He totally likes you!”

 

~

 

“Dude, you totally like her don't you?” Nino asked.

 

“L-Like Marinette!? But she's just a friend Nino!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

“Alright, so am I along with Alya right? Even Chloe.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Would you have complimented us if we did something different with our usual look? Or gushed to us about how amazing we are at something? All the while smiling like a kid on Christmas morning and blushing like a school girl?”

 

“Well I-”

 

“No, you wouldn't have. I know you dude, you like her!!” Nino said.

 

“She’s a friend Nino! I d-don’t have a crush on her!! She just an amazing friend of mine!! It's not like I want to kiss her freckled cheeks or run my fingers through her hair…”

 

Adrien was trialing off before he realized what he said out loud and looked at Nino who was smirking, Adrien sighed defeatedly and Nino patted her shoulder.

 

“Young love.”

 

“I-It’s not love…”

 

“But you do have feelings for her?”

 

“Well, she makes me smile and the happiest I've ever felt since my mom left. She’s warm and I like being around her, I like seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, it warms my heart and makes me feel good.” Adrien began.

 

“Is that love? Is this what love feels like?” Adrien asked looking up at Nino, the boy gave him a gentle smile and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I think you do have feelings for her…you just haven't recognized it as love…” Nino spoke gently.

 

“I've never had friends, I've never been in a relationship so I'm not exactly sure what love is and what it is to love someone.” Adrien said.

 

“I'm no expert but what you feel for Marinette is what I feel for Alya…and we've been dating for a long while now…and…I think I do love her.” Nino said, Adrien raised his head at him.

 

“You do?” Adrien asked.

 

“Yeah…I think I do. I love being with her and everyday we spend together just makes me fall for her more, I adore everything about her and who she is and she inspires me. She's helped me become a better person and reach for my goals when no one really has…my parents do but they haven't supported me like Alya has and I love her for that. She makes me so happy and…yeah, I love her.” Nino said with a smile, Adrien’s heart clenched. _Damn Nino…_

 

“Wow, you truly do love her…” Adrien spoke, Nino nodded.

 

“I do and I can see that she loves me too, I can see it in her eyes.” Nino said.

 

“Her eyes?” Adrien asked, Nino nodded.

 

“They eyes is the best way to read a person. Look into their eyes and you can see all their emotions.” Nino explained.

 

“Do you think Marinette see’s me that way?” Adrien asked. _Duh dude!_

 

“Well, you're just going to have to find out for yourself.” Nino said.

 

“Find out what for himself?” Alya asked with a raised brow.

 

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin when the girls popped out out of nowhere, _how much did they hear!?_

 

“He was wondering if he passed or failed the test we had in science.” Nino said smoothly.

 

“I aced it.” Alya said smiling.

 

“You should've! We studied for this one.” Nino said to her as she sat down next to him, Adrien looked at them carefully. He noticed their interactions and how they talked and how happy they looked together, he noticed the almost longing look in Alya’s eyes when Nino laughed.

 

“Adrien? You okay?”

 

Adrien turned to Marinette as she sat next to him, he looked into her bluebell eyes and smiled.

 

“Perfect Marinette.” _Just like you my Princess…_

 

-

 

It was late in the evening when Chat Noir ran and jumped across roof over roof until he landed on a roof to rest, he sat on the edge of the building and looked over the Parisian buildings.

 

“Quiet tonight.” He mentioned to himself.

 

Chat Noir took the nightly patrols himself, letting Marinette stay home and recover. He missed her company however, it just wasn't the same without his Lady.

 

“Come on Daniel!”

 

Chat Noir looked down at the street below and was surprised to see the man who was Rabbiteer being pulled along by a small girl.

 

“I'm coming, I'm coming!!” He said laughing.

 

“Well hurry up!! I don't want to be late to Mommy’s birthday dinner!” The girl said and tugged him further along.

 

“How about this!” The man said crouching and tapped his shoulder, the girl smiled and jumped onto his back.

 

“Off we go!” The man mused and carried his sister down the sidewalk, Chat Noir smiled to himself.

 

“Guess he isn't such a bad guy, leave it to Hawkmoth to choose the most innocent people.” Chat Noir spoke, his tail swished in the cool air and he smiled as he stood to his feet and twirled his baton between his fingers before extending it.

 

He rushed to his new favorite place.

 

He gracefully landed on her roof and peeked his head down and frowned lightly when he saw her lights were off.

 

“Asleep.” He mumbled as he sat on the edge of her roof and kicked his feet.

 

He looked to her lounge chair and was surprised to find a plate of cookies sitting there, he smiled hugely and jumped down and took the plate into his claws as he sat down and bit into one of the cookies, they were still warm and gooey and they practically melted in his mouth, he hummed in satisfaction.

 

He noticed the note next to him and picked it up, he smiled at the note.

 

_“A late patrolling snack, enjoy my freshly baked cookies._

_Stay safe Chaton.”_

 

_-LB_

 

“Ah my Lady, you spoil me.” Chat said smiling at the trap door. 

Chat continued to chow on the cookies and laid back on the pink lounge chair and looked up at the stars, he closed his eyes and inhaled lightly with a smile, he could smell chocolate and croissants wafting from the home and could almost feel the warmth. 

He opened his eyes. 

“I wish I could stay here with you my Lady, it's warmer than my big, cold and empty house…” 

He whispered into the night air, unheard by any ears and he basked in the warmth of Marinette’s home before rising to his feet and placed the plate on the lounge chair, he looked about and found a few colored pencils and pens laying on her table, he picked up the pen and wrote a returning message. 

_ “Thank you for the sweets My Lady, they were the chats meow! You're quite the Baker, I look forward to the treats that await next time we meet.  _

_ Until next time.  _

_ Yours truly, Chat Noir ♡” _

Chat smiled and returned the pen and placed the note on the empty plate, he walked to the edge as he pulled out his baton and rose to the railing, he looked back at the trap door and looked away and catapulted into the night. 

_ “Rest easy my Lady, I love you.” _


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien raised his saber and pointed to his opponent and lunged forward, his sabre clanking with the other and he successfully disengaged his opponents saber. 

 

_ Sighhhhhhh.  _

 

Marinette sighed dreamfully as she watched Adrien practice. 

 

“Girl, you're watching him like a Hawk.” Alya said looking up at her from her phone. 

 

“I can't help it Alya! He's just so dreamy.” Marinette said. 

 

“Yeah, a total dreamboat who has a huge crush on you!” Alya said. 

 

“A crush is a strong word!!” Marinette said. 

 

“That's why I used it! He likes you a lot Marinette, can't you see that?” Alya asked, Marinette gazed at her friend with a pout before returning her eyes to Adrien. 

 

Said blonde had just removed his face shield and shook his hair, a few droplets of sweat hitting the cement floor, his strong green eyes met hers and he smiled as he waved at her. 

 

“He waved at me!” She said to Alya as she waved back, Adrien replaced his mask. 

 

“Of course he did! He's done more than wave at you girl!” Alya said. 

 

“But he's never really shown so much attention to me! I don't know how I've handled it…” Marinette said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. 

 

“I know, he's suddenly really into talking to you, I wonder what finally got him…” Alya wondered aloud. 

 

“I'm not complaining.” Marinette said smiling fondly at Adrien’s signature on her cast. 

 

“Neither am I, it's about time that boy noticed you.” Alya said. 

 

“I know what you mean.” Marinette agreed. 

 

-

 

“Five minute rest.” Mr. d’Argencourt said removing his mask and disappearing into the locker room, most of the team followed suit. 

 

“Phew.” Adrien said as he removed his mask again, he walked to the locker room and grabbed his water bottle. 

 

“Are you almost done?” Plagg asked. 

 

“Shut up Plagg, you have plenty of cheese to eat.” Adrien said taking his towel and wiping his forehead. 

 

“But it gets so boringgggg.” Plagg whined. 

 

“Good thing you got cheese to go with that whine.” Adrien mused and shut his locker back. 

 

“Dude,  _ seriously?” _

 

Adrien was surprised to hear the tone of voice from one of the guys, he peeked his head around the corner. 

 

“Shut up man, I really want to do this.” The other said. Adrien recognized his friend Marion, two other teammates next to him, who Adrien couldn't remember their names. 

 

“I bet it's all for publicity.” 

 

“Leo you know it isn't, we saw the video. Ladybug got seriously hurt.”

 

Now Adrien was really listening… 

 

“I know but she's never gotten hurt like that before.” Leo said crossing his arms. 

 

“I know and that's why I wanted to take this letter to their statue.” Marion said and stared at the envelope. 

 

“I guess man.” Leo said and walked out. 

 

“Hey did you hear that… 

 

-

 

...Chat Noir is doing an interview tonight by Nadja Chamack?” Alya asked. 

 

“What? He is?” Marinette asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah dude, she asked him for an interview after everything cooled down from the Rabbiteer.” Alya explained as she read the news from her phone. 

 

“I'm shocked he didn't tell me.” Marinette said. 

 

“It's been a couple of days so he probably might tell you later.” 

 

“Maybe…”

 

-

 

“Ten seconds!”

 

Everyone rushed out and back into their spot of the gym. 

 

“En garde.”

 

Everyone stood in their position and raised their saber. 

 

“Pret.”

 

Everyone readied and pointed their saber at their opponent since they were about to attack.

 

“Lunge.”

 

Just as Adrien looked to his opponent and began to lunge, he was distracted when he heard someone laughing, it was his Ladies and he dared a glance at the source and saw Marinette laughing at what it looked like something Alya had said. 

 

“Eyes on me Agreste.” 

 

Before Adrien could blink, he was on his back with his opponents saber touching his chest. 

 

“Alright, you got me.” Adrien spoke as he was pulled to his feet. 

 

-

 

“I'm exhausted.” Adrien said and fell on his bed, Plagg zoomed off. 

 

“I know.” Came Plagg’s reply. 

 

“I want to see her.” Adrien spoke. 

 

“I know.” Plagg replied and scarfed down a piece of Camembert. 

 

“Can we go?” Adrien asked. 

 

“Take a nap then we will.”

 

“Mkay…” 

 

Plagg looked at Adrien as the boy fell into slumber and sighed. 

 

“Poor kid.”

 

-

 

“Why didn't he tell me that he had an interview with Nadja?” Marinette asked looking at Tikki. 

 

“I'm not sure Marinette, he might've honestly forgotten.” Tikki suggested. 

 

“I suppose you're right…” Marinette said and sat in her chair and looked at her wall of Adrien’s pictures. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

Marinette at her balcony door and saw Chat Noir, she walked to the window and let him in. 

 

“Good afternoon M’Lady!” He said happily as he held up a rose to her, she smiled and accepted it. 

 

“Hello Chaton.” She said smiling as she put the rose in a small vase then sat back in her chair, Chat grabbed the chair and wheeled her to the lounge chair and plopped himself onto it, he sighed contently as he stretched. 

 

“Comfy?” She asked, he hummed and yawned. 

 

“I'm exhausted my lady.” He spoke and snuggled into the pillow that was on the lounge chair. 

 

Marinette looked at the boy laying on her lounge and noticed that he looked so tense, his hair was in his eyes and he looked honestly exhausted. She frowned lightly and wheeled closer to move his bangs from his eyes, he opened his eyes. 

 

“My Lady?”

 

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair and he immediately melted to her touch. She giggled and continued to run her fingers through and scratch behind his ears, he almost began to purr. 

 

“Do you like that?” She asked honestly. 

 

“Yesssss.” He moaned quietly, Marinette blushed but continued. 

 

“So…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Were you going to tell me about that interview?” Marinette asked, Chat opened his eyes. 

 

“I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry.” He answered, Marinette nodded. 

 

“What are you…going to tell her?” Marinette asked. 

 

“I know they'll ask what happened to you and where you are now, I'm going to tell them that you did get hurt but you're recovering with your family and that you'll be back when you're fully healed.” Chat replied. 

 

“That sounds good…” She said. 

 

“I won't tell them who you are Marinette, I meant it when I said I'll take your secret to my grave.” Chat said. 

 

“I know, I trust you.” Marinette replied. 

 

“I trust you with my life.” Chat replied and brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss, Marinette blushed lightly. 

 

**_Knock knock._ **

 

“Marinette?” 

 

Marinette and Chat Noir stared at each other in horror before Marinette hauled Chat to his feet and all but shoved him into her fabric closet, he fell back against the wall and was covered with fabric. 

 

“Y-Yes Maman!?” 

 

Marinette’s mom raised her trap door and held out a plate of macaroons. 

 

“Your father made some extra.” She said and Marinette accepted the plate with a smile. 

 

“Thank you!” Marinette spoke happily and kissed her mom’s cheek, her mother smiled and pulled the door closed as she left. 

 

Marinette sighed in relief and set the sweets down before rushing to her fabric closet, Chat Noir was covered head to boot in fabrics of many shapes, colors and designs. 

 

“I'm so sorry!” She said and helped unbury him, he laughed. 

 

“It's alright! But I suppose you had the situation….covered?” He spoke with a grin, she stares at him. 

“I'm half tempted to leave you in here.” She said standing. 

 

“No wait Marinette! Don't leave me here!” He begged, Marinette giggled and cleared away the fabric enough for him to finally get out of the closet. 

 

“It's so messy in there, I need to organize it…” She mumbled. 

 

“Yeah…I kinda made everything fall to the ground…” Chat said scratching the back of his head. 

 

“It's alright, I'm not that tall anyway so you saved me from climbing my butt of there.” She said closing the door. 

 

“I'll gladly help your butt up there.”

 

**Oh.**

 

**My.**

 

**God!!**

 

_ Did I just say that!?  _

 

_ Did he just say that!?  _

 

“U-Uh..I mean..I-I…!” Chat fumbled over his words and blushed. 

 

“Macaroons!?” Marinette blushed and thrust the plate to him, he blushed and took a macaroon and bit into it, he hummed in content. 

 

“It's delicious.” He said, Marinette smiled. 

 

“Thank you, they're my dad's specialty…”

 

“Awesome! It must be great being able to eat sweets like this everyday!” Chat Noir said. 

 

“You get use to it so I don't eat them much anymore…but I love to bring them to my friends and I always bake cookies for Tikki.”

 

Said Kwami was chowing down on some Macaroons, her stuffed cheeks made Marinette giggle. 

 

“Your friends sure are lucky!!” Chat Noir asked going for another Macaroon. 

 

“Haha, they were really excited!” Marinette said smiling and almost sighed dreamingly. 

 

“Does my Lady have a look of adoration!?” Chat asked, the girl blushed. 

 

“N-No!!”

 

“Who's the prince trying to steal away my princess!?” Chat asked standing, Marinette laughed and waved her hand at him. 

 

“Keep your voice down!” She said laughing again. 

 

“I'll fight any guy! Who is he!” Chat said, half playing around half deathly serious, Marinette continued laughing. 

 

“No one you have to worry about silly Kitty!” Marinette said wiping a tear from her eye. 

 

“I have to protect what's mine from any bad guys.”

 

“He's no bad guy, actually he's completely perfect in every aspect.” Marinette said smiling fondly at the pictures of Adrien on her wall, Chat followed her gaze and nearly choked on his own spit. 

 

“C-Chat?” She asked. 

 

“W-Who is this guy??” Chat asked. 

 

“Mm, probably every girls heart throb.”

 

“Y-You like Adrien Agreste?”

 

“Are you kidding? I love him.” Marinette said smiling but then frowned. 

 

“W-What?” Chat asked nervously. 

 

“I know he'll never return my feelings. He sees us as just friends…but I feel he's starting to like me though…or maybe that's just me overthinking it and getting my hopes up.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“H-Have you tried talking to him?” Chat asked, Marinette shook her head. 

 

“I still get so nervous, I just recently got better at talking to him.” Marinette said. 

 

“Well…guys can be…oblivious sometimes so when you're more comfortable, try to…express it?” Chat said unsure, he couldn't believe he was giving relationship advice to Marinette for  _ himself. _

 

“That…actually sounds like good advice! Thank you Chat!” She said smiling, Chat smiled.  _ I hope to see her be this relaxed with me and just not with Chat.  _

 

**_Beep Beep_ **

 

Chat grabbed his baton and looked at the time. 

 

“It's time for me to go. I have to feed my kwami before the interview tonight.” Chat Noir spoke. 

 

“Alright, I don't know what your Kwami likes but you're welcome to take the rest of these Macaroons with you!” Marinette said smiling, Chat happily accepted. 

 

“Stay safe out there Chaton.” Marinette said smiling and handed Chat the bag of sweets. 

 

“I will my Lady, I'll see you soon?” Chat Noir asked. 

 

“Definitely!” 

 

Chat brought Marinette’s hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. 

 

“Till we meet again.” He spoke and disappeared. 

 

-

 

“Don't be bemused! It's just the news! Tonight we have one of Paris’ most beloved heros! Please welcome Chat Noir!”

 

~

  
  


Marinette looked nervously at the screen when Chat Noir’s appeared, he smiled and waved to the camera. 

 

~

 

“Thank you for having me.” Chat replied. 

 

“Thank you for joining us! We're sure you're very busy.” Nadja spoke. 

 

“A little more than recently but it's nothing a strong guy like me can't handle!” Chat Noir said flexing his muscles as he leaned back against the couch. 

 

~

 

Marinette shook her head and Tikki giggled. 

 

~

 

“Of course but I'm sure you know why we asked for tonight's interview.” Nadja began gently, her face soft and caring, Chat noticeably tensed. 

 

“I do.” He replied. 

 

“Please share with us what you can Chat Noir, what happened to Ladybug?”

 

Chat Noir looked at the picture that appeared on the screen next to them, Ladybug’s stunning smile shining and he smiled sadly. 

 

“During our fight with the akuma “Rabbiteer”, Ladybug was struck by a shot from their cannon and she was knocked out.” Chat Noir began. 

 

“Is it true that she lost her transformation?” Nadja asked, the picture of Chat Noir holding the unconscious Ladybug in her civilian clothes appeared next, Chat swallowed. 

 

“Yes.” He replied. 

 

“You protected her identity, this footage from the Ladyblog by Alya Cesaire shows you hid her face from being seen.”

 

“I did.” He replied. 

 

“What happened next?” Nadja asked. 

 

“I couldn't leave my Lady injured like that so I rushed her to a healer, she was kept safe and was properly taken care of.” 

 

“You left the Akuma behind?” Nadja asked. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And you returned to fight him the next day? How did it happen? No footage was recorded of the battle.” Nadja asked.

 

“The Akuma was in his wand and I captured the Akuma which is now purified.” Chat said. 

 

“How?” 

 

“That's a secret.” Chat spoke with a wink as he brought a finger to his lips. 

 

A few girls squealed in the room and audible shushes were heard, Chat Noir flashed a smirk. 

 

“I bet Ladybug would be jealous if you were flirting with the girls!” Nadja said with a laugh. 

 

“My lady knows my heart is only for her.” He said with a genuine smile, Nadja smiled gently. 

 

~

 

Marinette blushed profusely. 

 

“Your heart is only to me?”

 

~

 

“So it hasn't been flirting all this time?” Nadja asked. 

 

“It hasn't.” Chat Noir smiled. 

 

“Where is Ladybug now Chat Noir?” Nadja asked. 

 

“She's recovering with her family.” Chat replied. 

 

“How fantastic!” Nadja replied, Chat nodded. 

 

“Yep! She'll be back on her feet in no time! Watch out Hawkmoth! My Lady and I are stronger and better than ever!” Chat Noir announced. 

 

“You'll give Hawkmoth a run for his money!” Nadja said with a smile. 

 

“I'll continue to protect Paris and rescue and help any civilian that Hawkmoth has possessed!” Chat Noir said, there was quiet clapping. 

 

“Anything else you'd like to say to the millions of viewers watching?” Nadja asked, the camera zoomed to Chat Noir. 

 

“I would like to thank all the people of Paris for believing in me, I swear I will protect you. I'd also like to thank Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe for setting up the small gathering at our Statue, Ladybug and I have read your letters and we thank you, you've all been very kind to us and the letters and gifts meant more than anything to us, thank you for letting us protect you.” 


	7. Chapter 7

It's finally the weekend and Marinette was exhausted, she had spent her entire Saturday with Alya, Nino and Adrien and she had the absolute most wonderful time, it was probably the best day of her life! Well besides becoming Ladybug and meeting Adrien for the first time. 

 

“Mmm.” Marinette mumbled and opened her eyes, Tikki was sleeping soundly next to her. 

 

“Tikki…” She whispered, the kwami didn't stir. 

 

“Tikki…wake up…” Marinette whispered again, Tikki stirred and moved closer to Marinette, she patted her nose. 

 

“Sleep…” Tikki mumbled and fell back asleep. 

 

Marinette giggled and snuggled into the Kwami and fell asleep once again. 

 

-

 

Adrien stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes. 

“Even on my day off, I still wake up at eight in the morning…” Adrien mumbled to himself and sat up, he rubbed his tired eyes. 

 

“Plagg…” Adrien called, he could hear his Kwami snoring from somewhere in his room. Adrien rolled his eyes and got out of bed, he started his morning stretches. 

 

He counted to ten for each of his warm ups, he did fifteen push ups and fifteen jumping jacks. He sighed when his muscles felt loose and walked to his rock climbing wall and did ten pull ups then climbed the rest of the way till he was his second floor, he did ten lunges and rushed to his fireman pole and slid down gracefully. 

 

“If only Ladybug saw your pole dancing skills.”

 

“Shut up Plagg.”

 

Adrien rushed to his bathroom for a much needed shower. 

 

-

 

“Marinette! Breakfast is ready!”

 

Marinette yawned as she sat up. 

 

“Coming Maman…” Marinette called as she got out of bed and began her trek down stairs. 

 

“How'd you sleep dear?” Sabine asked as Marinette sat down. 

 

“Wonderfully.” Tom answered, Sabine gave him a look and Marinette giggled. 

 

“Likewise.” She said with a smile, Sabine kissed her head and placed crêpes with sausage in front of her. 

 

“It smells delicious Maman! Thank you!” Marinette said happily and kissed her mom’s cheek and began to eat. 

 

“And tastes just as delicious, thank you mon amour.” Tom agreed. 

 

“My pleasure.” Sabine spoke with a smile. 

 

-

 

“Here's your breakfast sir, a Swiss veggie omelette with fruit and orange juice.” The chef announced, Adrien smiled sadly. 

 

“Thank you.” He said and when the chef left, he began to eat his breakfast alone…again… 

 

Adrien poked around at his omelette before placing a grape in his mouth. 

 

“What is it kid?” Plagg asked rustling in his jacket pocket, Adrien looked to and fro to see if anyone was near. 

 

“Just another lonely day…” Adrien mumbled. 

 

“You've got me at least.” Plagg spoke, Adrien smiled. 

 

“I know, thank you Plagg.” 

 

-

 

Marinette was relaxing in a nice hot bath, she had her cast wrapped up in a bag and laying on a towel, she hummed happily. 

 

“This is relaxing.” Tikki agreed, Marinette made Tikki a small bathtub so she could enjoy a bath as sell, the small Kwami kicked her paws back and forth and Mari giggled at her. 

 

“Definitely.” Marinette agreed. 

 

“What movie should we watch?” Tikki asked, Marinette tapped her chin in thought. 

 

“Hmm…didn't we want to watch the superhero movie?” Marinette asked. 

 

“I think so! We should get extra snacks today.” Tikki said. 

 

“Absolutely!! I just need to finish the last bit of my onesies though.” Marinette said. 

 

“That's alright, we have all day!” Tikki said smiling. 

~

 

Marinette was in her Chat Noir onesie as she made the final adjustments. 

 

“It’s almost done Tikki!” Marinette said happily as she sewed the soft, flurry bell to the zipper which was rather difficult with her one hand but she managed. 

 

“It looks so comfy!” Tikki replied. 

 

“I know! I used the softest cloth I could find! I wanted them to be soft, good thing I already finished the Ladybug one.” Marinette spoke and zipped the bell zipper up and put on the Hood, she jumped in front of the mirror. 

 

“How do I look Tikki?” Marinette asked making a pose like Chat Noir, Tikki laughed. 

 

“Absolutely purr-fect!” Tikki said. 

 

“Ew, don't take after his puns please.” Marinette said. 

 

“It looks fantastic Marinette! I still can't believe you can make all these things! You're definitely the most crafty of my Ladybug’s!” Tikki said, Marinette smiled. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

“Now I wonder who that could be…” Marinette wondered giving Tikki a knowing look, said Kwami giggled. 

 

“You wouldn't leave a poor cat to fend on it's own in the cool air would you??” 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and opened the hatch to her balcony, Chat Noir swooped in gracefully. 

 

“It's not even cold out Chaton.” Marinette spoke with a roll of her eyes, Chat kneeled and held out a rose to her. 

 

“My Lady-”

 

Chat cut himself short when he saw what Marinette was wearing, a blush creep on the edges of his black mask. 

 

“I-Is that a…?”

 

Marinette looked flustered as she looked down at the rose in her fingers. 

 

“I-It’s a Chat Noir onesie…” She mumbled but Chat’s hearing allowed him to hear her perfectly. 

 

“Did you make that?” Chat asked, Marinette pulled the Hood further down so he couldn't see her face as she nodded slowly. 

 

“Wow Marinette! It's amazing!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I can't believe you made that! It's so cool!” Chat gushed, Marinette smiled. 

 

“Thank you! I made it before I got hurt but I managed to finish the final touches with one hand.” Marinette said. 

 

“You did a fantastic job my Lady.” Chat Noir said with a smile, Marinette blushed slightly. 

 

“Aww, is my Marinette blushing??” Chat asked, Marinette turned away. 

 

“No, I am not!” She scoffed. 

 

“I think you are!” Chat said laughing lightly and came up behind her and gently removed her Hood, their eyes met in the mirror. 

 

Marinette hair was in a messy bun on her head, her neck exposed save for the few baby hairs that fell, her cheeks were red and her eyes stared into his reflections eyes, Chat gently placed his hands on her shoulders, his claws grazing her lower neck and she shivered. 

 

“S-Sorry…” He spoke nervously and looked away. 

 

“I-It’s okay…” She whispered. 

 

“H-Have you made others?” He asked. 

 

“Others?” She questioned, their eyes met. 

 

“Onesies?” 

 

“Mhmm, I've also made a Ladybug one…” She spoke, Chat’s hands slid down her shoulders and he looked at the cast in the mirror, his ears dropped. 

 

“Chat.” She said, he didn't reply. 

 

“Chat, look at me.”

 

His sad eyes met hers, she frowned lightly. 

 

“Don't look at me like that.” She spoke gently, his hand came to rest on her cast and she places her hand on his. 

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked. 

 

“Not at all. I feel no pain.” She replied. 

 

“I'm sorry…” He said. 

 

“I know you are Kitty, I'm alright.” 

 

“I couldn't protect you.”

 

“I'm alive Chat and that's what matters.” 

 

Chat looked into her bluebell eyes and gently wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead on her shoulder. 

 

Marinette ruffled his hair, he nuzzled her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She said gently, he raised his eyes. 

 

“I'd do anything for you my Lady.” He spoke and placed a kiss to her shoulder. 

 

“I know.” She said, Chat stepped away. 

 

“Thank you for the rose…” She said placing the rose in a vase, the one that held her other rose from Chat and the flowers Adrien gave her when she was in the hospital. 

 

“If only it could match your beauty.” Chat said with a smile, Marinette rolled her eyes again. 

 

“Back to the cheesy lines?” She asked. 

 

“It could get cheddar than this~” Chat said, Marinette stared at him. 

 

“Out. Be gone. Shoo shoo.”

 

“No please let me stay!! My Ladyyyy!”

 

“Oh let him stay Marinette!!”

 

“Tikki!” 

 

Chat smiled happily when the Kwami appeared, the kwami smiled at him and patted his head. 

 

“How are you Chat?” Tikki asked. 

 

“I'm doing great!” He said. “And you look so much better! It's great to see.” He said again. 

 

“I like him.” Tikki said to Marinette, said girl giggled. 

 

“Be sure to tell Plagg hi for me.” She said almost bashfully. 

 

“You know Plagg?” 

 

“Who's Plagg?”

 

“Plagg is the name of Chat Noir’s kwami and yes, I've known Plagg for centuries.” Tikki replied. 

 

“Tell me some secrets, Plagg has so much dirt on me it's not even funny.” Chat begged, Tikki giggled. 

 

“He can be pretty mischievous like that, alright you didn't hear this from me but Plagg is absolutely  _ terrified _ of clowns.” Tikki almost whispered. 

 

“Clowns?”

 

“How random!”

 

“Mhmm, he'll quake in fear!” Tikki said. 

 

“I'll definitely remember that!” Chat said, Tikki laughed. 

 

~

 

Marinette and Chat Noir spent the last two hours just talking to each other, about anything and everything and Marinette was really starting to enjoy herself around Chat. 

 

After a while, they settled to Marinette’s lounge chair and started watching YouTube videos on Marinette’s phone. 

 

“How did we go from talking to watching funny cat videos?” Marinette asked, she was laying next to Chat, her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders, Tikki was snuggled into Marinette’s neck. 

 

“Because this is what I do in my free time.” Chat replied not taking his eyes off the video. 

 

“I am not even surprised right now.” She said. 

 

“I would be if you were.” He replied pulling on her bun gently, she swatted his hand away. 

 

“What else do you do?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“In your free time.”

 

Chat Noir looked at the ceiling. 

 

“I enjoy sports, preferably fencing of course and basketball.” He began, Marinette tried not to imagine a sweaty Chat Noir out of uniform and in a loose basketball shorts and jersey. 

 

“I love being around people, I like helping them.” He said, Marinette smiled, she saw him do it almost everyday. 

 

“I love being with my friends, they're loud and crazy and it brings me so much joy to be with them.” 

 

“Are we friends?”

 

Chat looked at her, their eyes met and a hint of blush came to Marinette’s cheeks. 

 

“I like to think so.” He replied, she smiled. 

 

“Me too.” 

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

**_BASH_ **

 

Marinette and Chat Noir jumped at the loud crashes, Chat jumped to his feet and looked out the window, he could see the Akuma. 

 

“There's an Akuma.” 

 

“You better get going.” She replied. 

 

“Let me give you my number. That way I can contact you when I need to.” Chat said, his seriousness noticeable. 

 

“Alright.” Marinette spoke and held her phone to him, he quickly put in his number and gave back the phone. 

 

“I'll be back.” He said looking at her, she nodded firmly. 

 

He quickly grasped her hand and planted a kiss to the back of it. 

 

“Au revoir my Lady.”

 

And with that, Chat Noir was gone. 

 

“Please be safe…” 

 

-

 

“Listen to me Rosetta! I gave you the power to bloom flowers to cover Paris if only you'd do me a favor in return! Failure to do so will only encourage me to take away your powers!” Hawkmoth yelled angrily to the young, sweet girl he possessed. 

 

Rheanna only wanted to plant flowers around the city to encourage Chat Noir but the police had quickly shut her down and took away every petal, she tried to calm her anger and sadness but she heard the sweet, honey call of Hawkmoth. 

 

He promised her the power to grow plants and flowers of any kind anywhere she wanted, if only she did something in return. 

 

She tried to ignore his call but his voice was like a magnet and she couldn't resist his power so she accepted his terms but she didn't think of his condition until it was too late, she clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees as the purple butterfly outline appeared. 

 

“I will not ask again! You will steal Chat Noir’s miraculous and bring it to me!”

 

“N-Never!” She wailed. 

 

“You will!”

 

“No! I want to help Chat Noir and Ladybug!”

 

“I'll save you! Release her Hawkmoth!” 

 

Chat Noir grabbed his baton and pushed the button to make it extend. 

 

“I'll will protect her and this city!”

 

Chat Noir jumped straight into action. 

 

-

 

“I hope it's going well…” Marinette said fiddling with her phone. 

 

“Chat Noir is a strong guy, he'll take care of it.” Tikki said. 

 

“You're right.” Marinette said smiling and opened her phone to look at his contact, she narrowed her eyes. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“He really put his name as  _ Pun Master _


	8. Chapter 8

Chat raised his baton again, he mearly blocked the attacks from the poor girl. He could see she was fighting Hawkmoths power. 

 

“Let her go Hawkmoth!”

 

The girl was crying, tears were streaming like rivers as she used all her strength to fight Hawkmoth but he was forcing her to fight. 

 

She managed to swoop Chat Noir off his feet and to the floor and she grabbed his wrist. 

 

“P-Please! It's in my anklet…!” She yelled to him as Hawkmoth made her reach for his ring, Chat snatched the anklet from her and it snapped, beads fell everywhere and the small black butterfly flew out. 

 

“Not so fast!” Chat called and reached for his bell and captured the Akuma, the flutters of its wings sounded and the girl was returned to normal. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry Chat Noir!” The girl wailed, she sat on the ground and cried, Chat smiled sadly before kneeling in front of her. 

 

“Hey, you were fighting his influence and that's incredible! What strength!” Chat spoke, the girl sniffled. 

 

“I'm so sorry…I only wanted to help…” She said staring at her broken bracelet. 

 

“I appreciate your help but I wouldn't want a pretty lady like yourself to get hurt.” Chat spoke, he saw the girl blush and he smiled gently as he held out his hand. 

 

“D-Do you really think I'm pretty?” She asked embarrassed as she set her hand in his. 

 

“Stunning.” He said smiling as he helped her to her feet. 

 

“T-Thank you!!” She spoke. 

 

“Chat Noir will protect you and this city! Hawkmoth won't bother you no more!” Chat said putting his hands on his hips with a big smile, the girl laughed. 

 

“I know you will! You've done a fantastic job Chat Noir…thank you for all you do for us.” She said. 

 

“Of course. Thank you for believing in me…” He said, the girl smiled. 

 

“Chat Noir! Nadja Chamack, here! Can we get a word!”

 

Chat placed his hand on the girls shoulder with a smile before turning to the cameras. 

 

“Great job today Chat Noir! How were you able to defeat the villain with only defense!” She asked and put the mic in front of him, he leaned forward a bit. 

 

“I saw that the girl was fighting against Hawkmoths influence so I simply defended until I was able to get to her Akumatized item.” Chat said, Nadja pointed the mic to Rheanna. 

 

“Amazing feat today miss! Tell us all about it!” 

 

Rheanna blushed and timidly spoke to the press, Chat took this moment to sneak away. 

 

-

 

“Alright, let me see if she messaged me!” Chat said happily as he removed his bell from his pocket and set it on the ground. 

 

Chat dropped his transformation and Plagg landed on Adrien’s knee and the blonde grabbed his phone, Plagg stared at the twitching bell. 

 

One new message

 

From: 555-555-5555

To: Me

 

_ “I can't believe you set your name to Pun Master  in my phone.” _

 

Adrien laughed and quickly typed a reply. 

 

To: Lovebug ♡

From: Me 

 

_ “I thought it'd only be fitting my Lady! Like your name in mine!” _

 

A reply was instant. 

 

From: Lovebug ♡

To: Me

 

_ “Do I even want to know?” _

 

To: Lovebug ♡

From: Me

 

_ “It's Lovebug my Lady!” _

 

From: Lovebug ♡

To: Me

 

_ “Change it now.” _

 

To: Lovebug ♡

From: Me

 

_ “Are you ready for me princess?” _

 

Adrien tried to ignore the suggestive way that sounded. 

 

From: Lovebug ♡

To: Me

 

_ “Afraid so, I have snacks.” _

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. 

 

To: Lovebug ♡

From: Me

 

_ “Then I'll be there soon my Lady!” _

 

Adrien put his phone away then grabbed the bell before getting to his feet. 

 

“You two make me sick.”

 

“Shut up Plagg, claws out!”

 

-

 

Marinette rolled her eyes before setting her phone down. 

 

“You two are so cute.” Tikki gushed, Marinette blushed. 

 

“Hush you.” Marinette said sticking her tongue at the Kwami, Tikki giggled. 

 

Marinette put her finished onesie in the closest and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair still in a bun and she was now in Capri leggings and a huge pink sweater, she tilted her head and her hair flopped to the side. She blushed when she looked at her collarbone, the spot where Chat’s claws barely grazed and she was shivering. 

 

“Oh Tikki…” She mumbled placing her hand on her chest. 

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

Marinette scurried to let Chat Noir in, he landed gracefully inside. 

 

“Hello Lovebug.” He greeted with a huge smile, Marinette smiled. 

 

“Don't call me that.” She spoke and sat in her rolly chair. 

 

“But it suits you my lady!” Chat said sitting on her lounge, she wheeled over. 

 

“Never.” She spoke, Chat smiled and pulled out the bell. 

 

“Whenever you're ready Princess.” He spoke. 

 

Marinette stared at the bell then looked to Tikki, the Kwami floating next to her nodded her head and Marinette returned the nod. 

 

“Tikki, spots on!” 

 

Marinette was engulfed in pink light and she gasped when she was filled with Ladybugs power and strength, she'll never tire of the feeling, her eyes met Chats. 

 

“Release.” 

 

Chat tapped his bell and it opened, the small butterfly flying free. Ladybug easily captured the butterfly in her magical yoyo and gently tapped the top with her nose. 

 

“Bye bye little butterfly…” She whispered as the white beauty flew out the window. 

 

“Spots off!”

 

Marinette caught Tikki and placed her in her plate of treats. 

 

“How'd it go?” Marinette asked sitting in her lounge chair. “You weren't gone for long.” 

 

“The girl was named Rheanna and she was actually fighting against Hawkmoths power, she didn't want it.” Chat explained sitting on the floor next to her. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah I know! She didn't cause any damage or anything, I only blocked her attacks and destroyed the Akumatized item when I had the opening.” Chat said. 

 

“It was a good change of pace. She was really sweet though, she only wanted to plant flowers and do something for us.” He said. 

 

“That was sweet of her.” Marinette said smiling. 

 

“Mhmm, she was a nice girl. The press were excited to hear her story so I managed to sneak away when they started asking her questions.” He said. 

 

“I bet Nadja Chamack was the most ecstatic.”

 

“Definitely.” 

 

The duo stared at each other for a minute before they looked away, Marinette smiled and glanced at Chat again and noticed his ear twitch. 

 

Marinette couldn't resist and reached out to scratch just behind his cat ears, he instantly melted next to her, his cheek fell against her knee and he almost purred, she giggled and continued to run her fingers through Chat’s hair and the hero was loving every second of it. He rubbed his cheek into her knee and purred. 

 

“Oh my Lady.” He purred aloud, Marinette blushed. 

 

“You have magic fingers.” He spoke smiling. 

 

“I am pretty skilled with them, years of practice.” Marinette said with a chuckle. 

 

“Bless your fingers.” He spoke, Marinette gently scratched his scalp with her fingers and Chat was putty in her hands. 

 

“If you keep this up my Lady then I'll be asleep.” He said quietly as he looked up at the girl, she smiled. 

 

“A little  _ chat _ nap never hurt nobody.” She mused, he smirked. 

 

“That's my Lady.” He said and climbed onto the lounge, he stretched out with a yawn before resting his head on Marinette’s lap. 

 

“Then I'll gladly nap if you keep working your magic.” He spoke, Marinette gladly put her hand back in his unruly hair, it was thick but super soft and smelled of apples. 

 

As Chat had said, a few minutes into petting his hair and the blonde hero was unconscious, his gentle snores ringing into her bedroom. 

 

“He's so precious.” Tikki mused smiling. 

 

“He kinda reminds me of Adrien.” Marinette spoke as she pushed some of the bangs from his eyes. 

 

“Why's that?” Tikki asked completely unfazed, Marinette shrugged. 

 

“His hair is the same shade of blonde for one and I feel Adrien is…longing for someone…” Marinette began. 

 

“Longing for someone?” Tikki asked. 

 

“Well I get the feeling he's wanting attention and love, he wants to be cared for.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Well it's none of business but I feel he doesn't get enough love at home. He seems lonely and I can see in his face sometimes that longing expression.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“But I can also see that expression on Chat, I have no idea who he is really or anything about him at all but I get the feeling that he's in the same boat as Adrien.” Marinette spoke. 

 

Chat shifted and curled into Marinette, he released a breath before settling. The bluenette brushed his hair away from his neck and tucked a few strands behind his ear. 

 

“He's tense.” Marinette noted. 

 

“The life of a superhero isn't easy you know.” Tikki noted. 

 

“No fooling?” Marinette asked, Tikki giggled. 

 

Marinette smiled and continued to run her fingers through Chat Noir’s hair. 

 

**_Bzzzzz Bzzzzz_ **

 

Marinette quickly snatched her phone to see Alya was video chatting her, she answered. 

 

“Hey.” Marinette spoke quietly. 

 

“Hey girl, how you feeling?” Alya asked. 

 

“Good.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“Why are you talking so quietly?” Alya asked. 

 

“I have a cat napping on me.” Marinette spoke with a giggle, Alya raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Since when have you had a cat?” She asked. 

 

Marinette simply smiled and held her phone farther away to saw Chat Noir cuddling into her before pulling the phone close. 

 

“WHATTTTTTT!?!??!” Alya all but yelled. 

 

“Alya!”

 

“Why are you yelling?” 

 

“Because Nino! Marinette has been keeping some good shit from me!” Alya yelled, Marinette giggled and ran her fingers through the hero's hair, Alya glared at her. 

 

“How long have you been keeping this CAT!?” Alya asked putting emphasis on the word  _ cat _ . 

 

“Hmm, wouldn't you like to know.” Marinette mused. 

 

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, I DID NOT TEACH YOU TO USE THAT TONE WITH ME. ONLY OTHER PEOPLE, I WANT DEETS NOW.”

 

Marinette felt Chat stir. 

 

“Opp, cat naps over, laters!!” Marinette said laughing at the look on Alya’s face before hanging up. 

 

“Hmmm, princess?” 

 

“Hello sleeping beauty.” Marinette said chuckling, the blonde smiled. 

 

“I only see one beauty here.” He mused before running a claw gently down Marinette’s arm, her chuckles died down as a blush overcame her. 

 

“I liked you better napping.” Marinette spoke looking away. 

 

“Mmm, your lap is comfortable. I was out in seconds.” Chat mused looking up at her. 

 

“I was running my fingers through your hair.” She said with a smile. 

 

“I know and it was heaven.” He reasoned. 

 

“You seemed to enjoy it a lot.” Marinette spoke. 

 

“Of course, haven't you had someone run their fingers through your hair?” Chat asked. 

 

“I mean, Alya does from time to time.” 

 

“Come here princess.” 

 

Chat rose to his feet and pulled Marinette to her own before planting her back down, she sat next to her and patted his lap. 

 

“Go on, lay down.”

 

“Chat-”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Marinette looked into his eyes then sighed, she laid down and rested her head on the blonde’s lap and Chat put a pillow under her arm for support. 

 

“Comfy?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Good.”

 

Chat stared into her blue eyes as she started at the crown of her head then pushed his nails through her hair, she shivered. 

 

Chat continued to run his clawed fingers through her hair, occasionally gently scratching her scalp and Marinette had to resist her shivers because  _ fuck, this feels amazing _ . 

 

“Still with me Princess?” Chat asked, Marinette hummed. Chat didn't stop, he continued his assault on Marinette’s amazing dark blue locks, it was thick and how he wished he could feel it with his bare hands. Her hair smelled of daisies and Chat smiled as he enjoyed the smell. 

 

Marinette understand what he meant now, she felt in heaven, his claws doing wonders. 

 

Chat opened his eyes and saw hers were still closed, a small playing on her pale pink lips and her cheeks were rosy, her freckles evident on her skin, had they always been there? He never noticed but he was glad to finally gaze at his Lady up close, she was absolutely beautiful. 

 

Chat Noir leaned forward before he realized it and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his lips lingered before he pulled away and met her shocked blue eyes, he turned crimson.

 

“S-Sorry!! I don't know what came over me!!” He spoke frantically. 

 

“I-It’s okay!!” She insisted, she swore she heard Tikki’s giggles from somewhere in her room but before they could say anything else, Chat Noir’s ring beeped. 

 

“You have five minutes.” She spoke sitting up, he frowned slightly. 

 

“I don't wanna go.” He whined. 

 

“Chat.” 

 

“...”

 

“Chatttt.” 

 

“...”

 

**_Beep Beep_ **

 

“Chat Noir.”

 

Chat pouted, his bottom lip jutting out and Marinette had to turn away.

 

“You can't get me with those eyes.” She said, he shifted to face her and wiggled his eyebrows, she bit her lip to hold in her laugh. 

 

“No not the eyebrows either!” She insisted. 

 

Chat turned to face her again. 

 

“Nope.”

 

**_Beep Beep_ **

 

“Chatttt!!!”

 

“My Ladyyyy!!”

 

“You two are adorable.”

 

“Tikki!!”

 

“I like you Tikki!”

 

“I mean it Chat!”

 

“But my Lady!!!”

 

“Butts are for chairs!”

 

**_Beep Beep_ **

 

“Chat!!”

 

Marinette had all but to shove the hero to the stairs. 

 

“I'll message you okay!” She told him, he instantly smiled. 

 

“Yay! I'll look forward to your message then my Lady!” He said smiling brighter before kneeling and grasping her hand. 

 

“Yeah yeah…” She spoke with a blush as he kissed her knuckles. 

 

**_Beep Beep_ **

 

Chat was up the ladder out and shut the trap door just as his transformation dropped. 

 

“Tell your girlfriend to give me food.” A very grumpy Plagg grumbled when Adrien caught him, the blonde smiled brightly before knocking on the trap door. 

 

“My Lady?” He mused, smiling calling her that out of costume. 

 

“I swear Chat Noir, why did you do this! You drop your transformation on my balcony!!” He heard Marinette’s voice, he chuckled. 

 

“Because I didn't want to go Lady! But I have a grumpy Kwami who needs something to eat, do you mind?” He asked. 

 

He heard nothing and smiled when Marinette opened the door and held out a plate of treats but only her arm came out, she refused to look at him, it was dangerous with him just on her balcony, she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for him to accept the plate. She lightly gasped when his ungloved hand covered hers as he took the plate, she flushed. 

 

“Thank you.” He spoke and Marinette quickly shut the door and hid her red face.

 

“Eat up Plagg.” 

 

The kwami chowed down on the food until he was full. 

 

“I'll leave the plate on the table.” Adrien spoke, he heard Marinette’s okay. 

 

He quickly transformed and triple checked to make sure no one was watching and then fled the building. 

 

Marinette sighed as she sat on her lounge and looked at her hand. 

 

“He touched my hand...why am I so flustered?” Marinette asked, Tikki smiled.

 

“Tikki, I think I'm falling in love…”

 

-

 

“I think I'm falling more in love Plagg!” Adrien said happily as he fell onto his bed and almost squealed like a middle school girl about her crush. 

“Yeah yeah.” He replied chowing down on his Camembert. 

 

“I have a good feeling for us.” Adrien spoke with a longing smile, Plagg smiled to himself. 

 

_ Kids got it bad. _

 

-

 

To: Lovebug ♡

From: Me

 

_ “Morning my Lady! I hope you have a wonderful day!” _

 

From: Lovebug ♡ 

To: Me

 

_ “It's too early, go to bed.” _

 

To: Lovebug ♡

From: Me

 

_ “No can do, my say started way earlier but I wouldn't want you to be late for school!” _

 

From: Lovebug ♡

To: Me

 

_ “Shit, I'll be late!” _

 

Adrien laughed to himself. 

 

“What's so funny?” Nino asked. 

 

“Oh nothing.” Adrien mused. 

 

-

 

“Crap, crap, crap!”

 

Marinette rushed to get ready and to hopefully not be late. 

 

“I blame that cat!” She said pulling on shoes with one hand. 

 

“How so?” Tikki mused. 

 

“He kept me up all night with his texts!” She said. 

 

“Well you're just as guilty as he is.” Tikki argued. 

 

“Just be upset with me!!”

 

Tikki smiled and rolled her eyes. 

 

To: Pun Master 

From: Me

 

_ “I blame you.” _

 

Marinette brushed her hair when her phone pinged. 

 

From: Pun Master 

To: Me

 

_ “What for my Lady?”  _

 

To: Pun Master 

From: Me

 

_ “Your messages kept me up all night and I'll risk being late now!” _

 

From: Pun Master 

To: Me

 

_ “You kept me up all night too my Lady but I don't mind in the slightest.” _

 

“Curse him.”

 

-

 

Marinette ran up to Alya, Nino and Adrien with a huff. 

 

“And with a few minutes to spare.” Nino mused. 

 

“Shush.”

 

“I like your shirt Marinette.” Adrien said smiling, Marinette looked at her outfit. 

 

She wore faded blue skinny jeans with a pink tank top that read ‘running late is my cardio’ in white cursive text. Her hair was down and she had a pink bow with white lace trim in her hair, she blushed and brushed a strand behind her ear. 

 

“Thanks.” She said smiling. 

 

**_Ringggggg_ **

 

Everyone rushed to their first class and sat in their seats, Nino and Alya must hate Marinette because she got to sit next to Adrien again, she narrows her eyes at the couple, they smiled innocently. 

 

“Alright everyone, you'll be assigned to your groups today.”

 

Everyone as paired in groups of four and fate was kind to put Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya together. 

 

“Awesome!” Nino said fist bumping Adrien. 

 

“Get together and decide on what you'll do for your project, class time today will be only this.”

 

The four easily chose a subject and wrote down notes and important things to use on their project and it was five minutes till the bell. 

 

“What's your number Adrien? So I can have it for our project.” Alya asked. 

 

“I-I’ll need it too…” Marinette spoke blushing, Adrien wrote down the number and Marinette pulled up her new contact and happily and giddily put Adrien’s number in her phone but was shocked when she saw the existing contact option pop up for the number. 

 

_ Who…? _

 

**_Existing contact:_ **

_ Pun Master  _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is alright... 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

**_Existing Contact:_ **

**_Pun Master_ **

 

Marinette stared at the phone in shock, a cross of confusion came across her face. 

 

“Everything alright?” Nino asked, the dark haired girl looked up at her friends and she blushed, their confused expressions meeting her own. Her eyes caught Adrien’s. 

 

“I-I…-”

 

**_Ringgg…_ **

 

Everyone rose from their seats and began to shuffle from the classroom, Nino and Adrien rose to their feet and Alya joined them and noticed Marinette still sitting. 

 

“Girl are you alright?” Alya asked as the boys walked out. 

 

“Come to my house!” Marinette said, panic evident on her expression, Alya gaped at her before nodding her head. 

 

“Alright.”

 

-

 

“So why did you request me to come over and completely bypass my boyfriend and Adrien like we didn't even know them?” Alya asked as she sat on Marinette’s lounge chair, Marinette was pacing back and forth, a hand in her hair as she stared at the small piece of paper in her other hand. 

 

“This can't be! There must be a mistake…” Marinette mumbled to herself as she continued to pace. 

 

“Girl what are you mumbling?” Alya asked as she sat Marinette down in her computer chair. 

 

“Alya, this is Chat’s number.” Marinette began looking at her, her face pale. Alya blinked. 

 

“What?”

 

“The number Adrien gave us…”

 

“This number? You think it's Chat Noir’s?” Alya asked taking the paper with Adrien’s number on it from her fingers. 

 

“I don't know! I put his number in my phone and it said existing contact and the number I have for Chat popped up!!” Marinette said, Alya looked at the number again. 

 

“One, when the fuck did you get Kitty’s digits? Second, there could the chance he might have written it wrong you know.” Alya suggested. 

 

“Not very long, sorry I didn't tell you…”

 

“We'll talk about that later, why don't you ask him tomorrow at school about it?” Alya asked. 

 

“I couldn't!” She said. 

 

“Girl, if Adrien gave you this number and it's the same as Chat Noir’s, that means-”

 

“NO, NO, NO!”

 

Marinette shook her hand back and forth, quickly dismissing the idea. 

 

“T-There’s no way!! No way in hell! There must be a mistake!!” Marinette said, Alya slightly frowned towards her friend. 

 

“If you're sure it's a mistake then we'll ask him tomorrow alright?” Alya suggested again, Marinette stared at her thumbs. 

 

“Marinette.” Alya said sternly, the girl sighed. 

 

“We’ll see okay Alya?” Marinette asked, this time Alya sighed. 

 

“Okay girl…”

 

-

 

It was Wednesday and Marinette has still failed to ask Adrien about the number situation and is playing it off like nothing was even wrong, Marinette continued to text Chat Noir but refused to see him. She couldn't, she was afraid that if she saw Chat again and took a closer look at him, she'd see it…she'd see that Chat Noir was actually-

 

“Marinette!” 

 

The girl jumped and her papers fell from her desk along with her pencils, Chloe’s bitchy laugh rung out as Marinette desperately picked up her supplies before sitting back down with a flushed face. 

 

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, face full of concern and perhaps even, fear? 

 

“Y-Yeah…” Marinette spoke and ignored the glare from Alya. 

 

Alya didn't see the contact Marinette had for the apparent Chat Noir but she did message the number Adrien gave her and it was in fact his number so it wasn't a mistake but Marinette wouldn't listen to her. She can't keep this up much longer. 

 

“Well, we were just talking about how-”

 

Marinette felt bad but she couldn't listen to Nino talk about Physics, she wasn't paying attention, her will to ask Adrien if his number was correct and to put two and two together was easier said than done, it couldn't possibly be true. 

 

Is Chat Noir Adrien? 

 

Marinette mind racked the similarities. 

 

Well, they both do have the same height and build, the same beautiful blonde hair and stunning green eyes, both their fascination of Marinette’s craft skills and drawings, how they both loved her bakery goods  _ (course who doesn't) _ and the same longing look in their eyes, that look that was begging for something, the way her heart fluttered for Adrien now falling for Chat, their smile was the same, the rare times Adrien would smirk, it was the same as Chats. 

 

His laugh was a big key point to her, she'd recognize her partner’s laugh anywhere. It did things to her heart that she'd never admit. 

 

She would never admit it aloud but she did have feeling for Chat, nothing close to what she felt for Adrien but…their interactions ever since Marinette was hurt and they were together almost every other day, it only made her grow to like him even more. 

 

Her strong, undeniably handsome, sweet, caring, goofy, crazy and brave partner, who never doubted her, never let her down, who always had her back through thick and thin. Even to leave an akuma and rush her to safety when she was close to death. Her partner, her friend, her number one, her Chat Noir. 

 

Marinette stole a glance at Adrien who was talking to Nino about something before he chuckled, his nose scrunching up and his very slight dimples on his cheeks gave her the clear answer. 

 

That was his laugh, it's his laugh. 

 

Marinette pushed her pencil back and forth on her desk, obvious to Nino and Adrien talking and the look from Alya. 

 

-

 

“Alright Miss Marinette, I'm going to be removing your cast now.” 

 

Marinette was sitting on a bed in one the doctors rooms, she looked around nervously. 

 

“Don't be nervous alright? This saw is completely harmless.” The doctor said pulling out the saw, it was about an arm’s length and it was silver, the saw itself was covered in a fur almost, Marinette stared at it, the doctor smiled. 

 

“See? It doesn't harm your skin.” The doctor explained as he turned on the saw and the soft hum filled the air, he placed the saw to his arm and he didn't even have a scratch, Marinette instantly relaxed. 

 

“Are you ready?” The doctor asked, Marinette nodded and placed her arm on a small table the doctor pulled over with a pillow on it, the doctor slowly cut the long cast from her arm. 

 

“How does it feel?” He asked once it was removed, Marinette stared at her skin, it was pale and kind of damp and she wiggled her fingers. 

 

“Alright, kind of stiff.” She replied, the doctor nodded. 

 

“That's to be expected, I'm going to gently wash your arm then we'll put on your new cast okay?” 

 

After the wash, Marinette smiled when her arm smelled of lavender. The doctor pulled out some cloth and opened another drawer. 

 

“What color or design would you like for your new cast?” The doctor asked. 

 

“I'd like green this time.” Marinette spoke with a smile, the doctor mirrored it and went to work. 

 

Marinette smiled at the green cask around her arm. 

 

“Alright, you're good to go. We'll give you a brace so it'll hold up your arm because since it'd been bent for so many weeks, it'll be hard for you to instantly extend your arm so do it at your own pace alright? You should only need this one for about two weeks.” The doctor explained and Marinette tried to extend her elbow but it hurt so she stopped. 

 

“Any questions?”

 

“No sir.”

 

Marinette was walked out and into the waiting room where her parents happily greeted her. 

 

“How'd it go?” Sabine asked. 

 

“Good, I got the smaller cast in green.” Marinette said. 

 

“It's seems to be your new favorite color.” Tom mentioned with a smile, Marinette rolled her eyes. 

 

“No way Papa, pink will always be my favorite color!”

 

-

 

“Marinette?” The girl stopped her in tracks when she heard Adrien’s weary voice call out her name, she bit her lip before slowly turning to the boy. 

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“Is there…any reason you haven't messaged me yet?” He asked gently, his green eyes searching hers. 

 

“O-Oh! Sorry, I-I've been busy!!” She mumbled quickly, she looked away. 

 

“Oh…”

 

“And I wanted to double check…” Marinette opened her purse to look for the paper that Adrien has written his number on, Tikki pushed out to her fingers and Marinette clasped it. 

 

“Is this your correct number?” 

 

Marinette held her breath and looked into his eyes, a look she didn't recognized appeared before he nodded. 

 

“Yes.”

 

They stared at each other for a minute or two before Marinette pulled out her phone and entered in his number again and Chat’s contact still came up. 

 

She felt like shaking, she probably was, she stared at the contact in confusion and almost anger, she glared at the blonde before stomping away. 

 

“M-Marinette!” Adrien called bit sighed when the girl ignored him. 

 

“You shouldn't be surprised.”

 

“Shut up Plagg…”

 

~

 

When she was home, Marinette stared at the contact and the slip of paper and felt Tikki’s small paw on her finger, the kwami nodded. 

 

To: Pun Master (Adrien?) 

From: Me

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

From: Pun Master (Adrien?)

To: Me

 

_ “My Lady?” _

 

Marinette was shaking, she was livid. 

 

What the hell was going on!? 

 

Is this all some sick joke? 

 

Is he toying with her? 

 

To: ADRIEN AGRESTE!! 

From: Me

 

_ “I don't know if you're playing some sick joke on me because it ISN'T FUNNY. WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU NEED TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!” _

 

Marinette all but slammed her phone down after sending the text, what the hell was going on!? 

 

…

 

A few minutes passed and Marinette didn't receive a response and every passing second increased her anger. 

 

She was ready to send another text with caps lock on when she heard the faintest knock on her balcony door. 

 

She stomped to her door and slammed open the hatch, she stomped back to her chair and sat down, legs and arms crossed as Chat’s frame slowly dropped down. He was almost shrunken in, his head down and his ears flat on his golden hair. 

 

“M-My Lady, I-”

 

“I demand to know what's going on.” Marinette spoke firmly. 

 

Chat Noir sighed before slowly sitting on a chair, keeping a reasonable distance from Marinette, Chat hoped he'd never be on the receiving end of his Lady’s scowl, it was intimidating. 

 

“I know…”

 

“Are you and Adrien playing some sick game on me?” She asked, her armor almost cracking. 

 

“No! I'd never do anything like that to you!” He replied instantly, she resisted her breath of relief. 

 

“So what is it? You've been messaging me all this time and when I get  _ Adrien’s _ number, it just so happens to be the  _ exact same _ number I have for  _ you _ .”

 

His ears flattened, that was a huge mistake on his part. 

 

“This isn't how I wanted this to go at all…” He spoke pushing his bangs back, she narrowed her eyes. 

 

“What's going on Chat.” She asked, he sighed. 

 

“I think you've figured it out my Lady.” He said almost sadly. 

 

Marinette rose to her feet and walked towards him, she stopped directly in front of him and stared deep into his eyes. She only saw remorse and guilt. 

 

“Chat Noir.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Are you Adrien Agreste?”

 

“...Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's explained in the next chapter lovelies


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter with Marinette's reaction, this explains everything. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies~♡

“Chat Noir.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Are you Adrien Agreste?”

 

“...Yes.”

 

Marinette gasped as her world started to spin, she took a step back before she fainted.

 

“H-Hey!” Chat yelled jumping to his feet and catching Marinette, the girl laid unconscious in his arms and Chat sighed.

 

“Adrien?” Tikki asked gently, the boy looked up at her and she smiled gently.

 

“Come, let's place her in her bed.”

 

Adrien climbed the short staircase to place Marinette on her bed, he gently fanned her.

 

“Don't look like that.” Tikki spoke placing a paw on Chat’s face, he looked at her sadly.

 

“I never wanted her to find out like this.” Chat began as he brushed her bangs aside.

 

“I know, this wasn't the best way.” Tikki spoke.

 

“I didn't think she'd be upset with me.” Chat said.

 

“She's not mad that you're Adrien, it's more of how she found out I think. She thought Adrien might've messing with her or that you were and she didn't like that. She doesn't like liars and she thought you were playing with her this whole time.” Tikki explained.

 

“I'd never do that, doesn't she know me better than that?” He asked.

 

“Bad thoughts can cloud your judgement. I do think Marinette over reacted a little but I can also see why she was upset.” Tikki said.

 

“Yeah, I know.” He said.

 

“She'll calm down, once she's thinking rationally again, she'll notice how happy she'll be that her Chat Noir was actually Adrien all along.” Tikki said with a smile.

 

“Mhmm, I love being with her, I've almost slipped up a couple of times by calling her princess but I manage to catch myself.” Chat said.

 

“I know, I've heard you.” Tikki said smiling.

 

“Do you think she'll hate me now?” Chat asked sadly as he brushed her bangs from her face.

 

“No, she could never hate you. Marinette was confused and she overthinked it all and it caused her to act how she usually doesn't.. I was surprised by her mood as well but Marinette is certainly different from my other chosens but she's a good different.” Tikki said.

 

Chat nodded.

 

“Don't take what she said to heart, just let her calm down and we'll all talk about it when she's awake okay?’ Tikki asked, Chat nodded again.

 

He sighed gently and watched Marinette slightly stir in his arms before her eyes opened, she stared at him and quickly sat up.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need some water?” Chat asked nervously.

 

“And where could you get that? Downstairs where my parents are?” She asked.

 

“I'd do it if you needed it Marinette, you should know by now that I'd do anything for you.” Chat answered, Marinette stared at him before rubbing her temples and sighing gently.

 

“I do know that…” She spoke and rubbed her arm where her arm met her cast.

 

“My Lady-”

 

“Chat-”

 

They looked at each other before quietly chuckling since they spoke at the same time.

 

“You first…” Marinette spoke.

 

“I'm sorry for what happened Marinette, I wasn't thinking when I wrote down my number for Alya and yourself, I was talking to Nino at the time. I'm sorry I've made you this upset and I'm most sorry that you had to find out who I am this way, I wanted it to go a lot smoother and tell you in my own special way but it didn't work out and I caused you a lot of concern, if you could forgive me.” He spoke before dropping his head, his ears drooped on his head and it caused Marinette to frown.

 

“No Chat, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, I was overreacted and it caused me to act that way, I wasn't mad that it was you, I guess I was mad at the way I found out. I know I told you to not tell me who you were because frankly, I didn't even think I would know you and that you were a stranger but turns out you were my crush all this time and I guess the information made me mad, I know I told you not to tell me but if you were that close, I thought you would've.” Marinette explained.

 

“I know, I'm sorry.”

 

“I'm the one that's sorry, I'm sorry for how I acted to you Chat, it was childish and stupid of me. I should've just talked to you about it like an adult. I acted wrongly and I've hurt you, please forgive me Chat.” She spoke, he looked up at her and gently smiled as he reached for her hand.

 

“We both made mistakes but I think we're okay now?” He asked rubbing her knuckles.

 

“I hope so.” She spoke.

 

“I think so.” He asked raising her knuckles to his lips, he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“May I?” He asked, she chuckled gently.

 

“Of course.”

 

Chat closed his eyes and kissed each of her knuckles.

 

“Plagg, claws in.”

 

Marinette quickly shut her eyes at the bright green light, she counted to three in her head before opening her eyes, Adrien’s eyes met hers and he kissed her hand before withdrawing.

 

“So this is me…” He said scratching the back of his head, Marinette reached out to him and put her hand on his cheek, he nuzzled into her hand and closed his eyes, a small smile pulling at his lips.

 

“To think you've been this close to me all this time and I hadn't had a single clue.” She mentioned.

 

“I know, my Lady has been this close to me all along, I wouldn't have guessed it was you until I found out.” He said.

 

“Oh..”

 

“But the moment it all settled down, I began to think about it..,” he opened his eyes to look at her “you and Ladybug are the same person, the more I thought about it, the more I noticed how alike you are. You're both strong and smart, brave and absolutely gorgeous.” He mentioned before kissing her palm, she blushed.

 

“Yeah yeah, all lovey-dovey stuff aside, I have some questions of my own.”

 

Marinette drew back when a small black creature appeared in front of her, she gasped at Plagg.

 

“Is this your kwami?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, he's a real pain in my butt.” Adrien said pointing in Plagg’s face but the kwami ignored him and turned to Tikki.

 

“How _DARE_ you tell him I'm deathly afraid of clowns! I thought I could trust you Tikki!” He yelled to her, the kwami laughed.

 

“Serves you right Plagg!” She said jokingly.

 

Adrien’s phone made a clowns horn _‘honk honk’_ noise signaling he got a text message and Plagg cried out, Adrien and Tikki burst out laughing.

 

“They're been torturing me!” Plagg cried to Marinette, he nuzzled into her neck and hair, she giggled lightly.

 

“You poor thing.” She mentioned and gently stroked behind Plagg’s ears.

 

“At least she cares about me.” Plagg mentioned and stuck his tongue at Adrien and Tikki.

 

“She cares about my pain unlike _you_ two!” He said.

 

“She likes me more.” Tikki mentioned.

 

“I'll steal her from you!” Plagg said clinging to Marinette more, the girl giggled.

 

“Oh you'll have to go through me.” Tikki mentioned pointedly, Plagg flung himself from Marinette and to Adrien.

 

“Never mess with Tikki, she can be evil.” Plagg mentioned with fear in his voice, said kwami smiled gently and Marinette and Adrien started laughing.

 

“Marinette! Who're you talking to up there?” Came Sabine’s voice from her trap door.

 

“Uh…Adrien?” She reasoned.

 

“Oh! Well invite him to dinner dear! I'll be making a big dish tonight and that boy needs a good, home cooked meal!” Her mom said.

 

“I'd love to!” Adrien answered happily.

 

“Uh..he said he'd love to Maman!” Marinette called.

 

“Excellent!” She replied happily and they heard her footsteps as she left.

 

“Wow, I can't wait!” Adrien said happily.

 

“My Maman is an amazing cook, it fills you up and makes you feel better!” Marinette said smiling.

 

“I'm sure it'll be delicious.” Adrien said smiling and their conversation blossomed from there and they talked for hours.

 

-

 

“Marinette! Dinner will be ready soon! Is your friend coming?”

 

“He's almost here!” Marinette yelled.

 

She was snuggled into Adrien, her nose nuzzling his neck before she gently squeezed her arms around him and sighing contently.

 

“Looks like we have to get up my lady.” Adrien mused tightening his arms around her, she shook her head. He laughed before kissing her forehead, they were cuddled on her bed under her incredibly soft blanket.

 

“No.” She spoke.

 

“But we need to if you want me to join you for dinner.” He mused and ran his fingers through her hair, she sighed before pouting.

 

“Aww, are you pouting?” He asked smiling.

 

“So?” She asked, he smiled and kissed the bridge of her nose.

 

“Come on my Lady.” He coaxed, she sighed and they sat up and climbed from her bed.

 

“Come on Plagg.” Adrien said, the kwami was currently laying on Tikki as she rubbed his head, he glared at him.

 

“Five more minutes.” He said closing his eyes, Adrien rolled his eyes but agreed regardless, he couldn't imagine when was the last time that Plagg got to see Tikki.

 

“This was nice.” Marinette said smiling.

 

“It was, I liked cuddling you.” He said smiling.

 

“I know, I didn't think I'd enjoy cuddling so much.” Marinette said scratching her cheek.

 

“I knew I would if I ever got the chance, it's better than I imagined.” Adrien said happily.

 

“You're very cuddly.” Marinette said giggling.

 

“It's my inner chat.” He spoke with a wink, Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and smelled her hair.

 

They simply held each other and smiled, it was nice.

 

“Ewww.” Plagg mentioned aloud.

 

“You ship them too Plagg, don't you even lie.”

 

“We better get going.” Adrien spoke pulling away, he rested his forehead to hers.

 

“See you in a few?” She asked.

 

“Certainly my Lady.” He said smiling, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

 

“Come on Plagg.” Adrien said, Plagg sighed before pulling himself away from Tikki.

 

“Claws out!”

 

Marinette shielded her eyes from the blinding green light before looking up and seeing Chat standing before her, he smiled as he nuzzled her nose with his.

 

“I'll see you soon my lady.” He spoke happily before climbing out the trap door and into the Parisian air.

 

Marinette closed the door and changed into new clothes before her phone vibrated.

 

From: My Adrien ♡

To: Me

 

_“I'm here my lady!”_

 

Marinette giggled before rushing downstairs and welcomed Adrien into her home.

 

“Welcome to our home Adrien!” She said smiling.

 

“Thank you Marinette!” He replied happily, Marinette brought him inside and into the kitchen.

 

“Oh Adrien, welcome!” Sabine said happily.

 

“Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, it's nice to see you again.” Adrien said politely.

 

“Sabine dear.” She said with a smile.

 

“Hello again Adrien.” Tom said entering.

 

“And same to you Mr. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said extending his hand, Tom grabbed it but pulled the boy in for a short hug and he gently patted his back.

 

“Tom please.” He said, Adrien smiled.

 

“Please sit, I'll set the plates.” Sabine said as Tom grabbed the plates down for her.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” Marinette asked.

 

“Water please.”

 

Marinette and Adrien sat next to each other at the table as Sabine and Tom served the food and Adrien wished that he could do this more often and in that moment, realized that his Lady was everything he ever wanted and so much more, this is perfect, it was warm and happiness, it was a family and he basked in it.

 

-

 

“What's got you so smiley?”

 

Marinette was happily humming to herself as she and Alya walked up the sidewalk to the school.

 

“Did you talk to Chat/Adrien?” She asked hopeful.

 

“Yep and everything turned out wonderful! We talked and cuddled and we're okay now. My mom even insisted he'd join us for dinner!”

 

“You mean your parents-!?”

 

“I mean I told my Maman I was talking to Adrien and she said he should come for dinner and he agreed and he showed up and we had a great dinner.” Marinette said happily.

 

“So are y'all dating or?” Alya asked.

 

“Well-”

 

“Hey girls!”

 

They saw Nino and Adrien ahead of them, Marinette smiled brightly at him.

 

“Hey beautiful.” Nino said kissing Alya’s cheek.

 

“Hey babe.” She greeted him happily.

 

“Hey Kitty.” Marinette said with a smile, he smirked his Chat Noir smirk and scooped up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

 

“Good morning my Lady.” He greeted, she blushed lightly.

 

“Alright lovebirds, come on. We got a project to finish.” Alya said firmly and locked her arm with Marinette’s and the dark haired girl laughed and walked alongside her best friend.

 

“When did you and Marinette hook up and you _not_ tell me dude!” Nino asked, Adrien smiled.

 

“Yesterday, come on they're leaving us!” Adrien said and followed the girls.

 

“Hey! Wait up!” Nino yelled rushing after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was better! There's one chapter left but it's gonna be good! 
> 
> I'll be going to Disney tomorrow and I'm so excited. 
> 
> Stay Miraculous ~♡!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, enjoy the last chapter!!

“Well hello again Miss Dupain Cheng.”

 

Marinette smiled and kicked her feet to and fro on the bed she was sitting on. 

 

“Hello!” She said happily. 

 

“Happy to have your cast being removed?” The doctor asked. 

 

“Most definitely!”

 

“Well you've been doing fairly well with healing up! We'll be removing your cast in a moment, are you ready?” He asked pulling out the saw. 

 

“Yep!” Marinette replied and held out her arm, the doctor started the saw and slowly cut off her cast. 

 

“Alright, we're going to do some small movements to see if everything checks out alright, okay?” The doctor asked, Marinette nodded. 

 

The doctor wheeled over a chair and sat next to Marinette, she gently took her arm in his hands. 

 

“Alright, tell me if anything I do hurts you okay? I'm gently going to flex your wrist now.” He explained and Marinette nodded, he gently flexed her wrist in short sessions. 

 

“Feeling okay?” He asked. 

 

“Yes sir.” She replied. 

 

“Make a fist five times.”

 

Marinette did as instructed. 

 

“Alright, do five arm curls please.” 

 

Marinette did as she was told. 

 

“Any pain or stiffness of any kind?” He asked, she shook her head. 

 

“No sir, it feels good as new!” She said smiling. 

 

“Great! I have one more thing for you before you go.” He mentioned after writing down her results. 

 

“What's that sir?”

 

“We have a special healer who sometimes comes in to help those who need it, he requested to see you. Is that alright?” He asked. 

 

“Uh...sure?” Marinette said confused, the man smiled and nodded before excusing himself. 

 

“Who do you think the healer could be Tikki?” Marinette asked, Tikki hummed as she rubbed her chin in thought. 

 

“I think I have an idea...” She mentioned. 

 

“Who-”

 

“Excuse me.” 

 

Marinette looked up to see a small, Chinese man enter. It was the Miraculous Guardian! 

 

“Hello Ladybug.” He smiled gently after he firmly closed the door. 

 

“Hello.” She smiled. 

 

“How are you and sweet Tikki?” He asked entering further. 

 

“Very well.” 

 

“Hello again Master Fu.” Tikki greeted. 

 

“Hello, you both look very well. I'm happy to see this.” He spoke with a smile and sat next to Marinette in the chair. 

 

“I feel amazing, my arm is back to new.” Marinette said and held her arm out to the guardian, he gently pressed two fingers into her wrist. 

 

“It surely is, I'm glad to hear. I was completely devastated to hear about what happened to you my young Ladybug, I'm sorry I couldn't approach you sooner.” He spoke. 

 

“It's alright, I'm sorry I failed and got myself injured, some Ladybug I am.” She mentioned sadly. 

 

“No my dear, you're one of the best Ladybug’s I've seen, I'm sure Tikki could attest to that. I'm very proud of you and I knew I chose correctly.” He said smiling. 

 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled. 

 

“I have been keeping a close eye on you and our Chat Noir, you've both been doing great. I was very worried for him, most Chat Noir don't survive when something happens to their Ladybugs.” He mentioned. 

 

“R-Really?” She asked uneasily. 

 

“Yes but it was good in your cases, I'm glad you both still have each other.” He said smiling. 

 

“Me too, I don't know what I'd be without him.” She said smiling with a small blush, his smile widened. 

 

“Ah, I knew you two would find each fully.” He said smiling. 

 

“He found out immediately after I was hurt of course but I found out his not too long ago and I never would've thought that he'd be one of my friends.” She said laughing. 

 

“Fate can be a funny thing but it'll always lead you to each other.” He spoke. 

 

“Very true.” She said with a small smile. 

 

“I'll take my leave, you're always welcomed to see me.” He mentioned. 

 

“Thank you Master.” She said, he nodded before slowly taking his leave. 

 

“Say hello to Adrien for me.” He said and with that, he left the room. 

 

-

 

It was lunchtime and the small group of friends sat together, Adrien’s arm locked with Marinette’s as she snuggled into him with a smile. 

 

“Ew, they're so cute it's gross.” Nino mentioned before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

 

“Shut it Nino, they're absolutely precious.” Alya replied. 

 

“Yeah but-”

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

“AHHHH, NO MY HAIR! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!”

 

The group of friends looked up and saw Chloe running away from something but she was completely covered with cheese. 

 

“HAHA! COME HERE CHLOE! YOU  _ CHEDDAR _ BELIEVE I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!”

 

A girl was dressed in a yellow and orange sun dress with a cheese hat on and held up a gun that shot cheese and she completely caked anyone who was nearby with cheese. 

 

“Sigh, you guys do realize that most of these Akumas are caused by Chloe right?” Alya asked taking a bite of her cookie. 

 

“Yep.” Adrien and Marinette answered in unison, the dark haired girl sighed and packed her lunch before standing. 

 

“Shall we my Lady?” Adrien asked holding out his fist, Marinette looked from his fist to his face before smiling brightly and connected her fist with his. 

 

-

 

“COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! WE'LL HAVE A  _ GOUDA _ TIME TOGETHER CHLOE BOURGIES!”

 

The students hid in fear and some in disgust, they peeked out the classroom windows and from behind posts where the akuma stood in the middle of the gym, her arms raised high in glory. 

 

“Well, now we know who cut the cheese!”

 

The akuma whipped around at the voice and there stood Chat Noir, his arms hanging over his baton on his shoulders and waved to the people who cheered his name. 

 

“WELL WELL, THE CHAT HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! TOO BAD YOU'LL  _ PROVOLONE _ TODAY!” She yelled. 

 

“Ah, I'm happy to say I'm not alone today.” Chat answered happily and in a flash of red and black, Ladybug landed alongside her partner and the entire student and staff body exploded with cheer when the heroine arrived. 

 

“Sorry I'm late, I heard a  _ swiss _ -picious noise and came to investigate.” Ladybug said with a smirk, Chat’s heart soared at her pun. 

 

“It's a pleasure my Lady, I've been wearing off on you.” He mentioned. 

 

“I had it all on my own Kitty cat.” She mentioned and flicked his bell. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU CASUALLY BANTER IN FRONT OF MADAME FROMAGE! I WILL  _ QUICHE _ YOU!” She yelled pointing her cheese gun at the heros. 

 

“Well, I guess you better  _ Camembert!” _ Chat yelled holding out his arms, the villain was furious. 

“That was  _ gouda _ Chat.” Ladybug said whipping out her yoyo. 

 

“Thank you my Lady, you're very  _ fondue _ yourself.” He said smirking and readied his baton and the duo finally after a long, few months, got to fight alongside one another. 

 

“You  _ Cheddar _ be ready!” They yelled in unison and attacked. 

 

-

 

“Pound it!” 

 

The duo defeated Miss Fromage rather easily and after checking to make sure everyone was alright, the press rushed up to them. 

 

“Oh Ladybug! Welcome back! You were dearly missed!” Nadja Chamack said happily into the mic before leaning it towards the heros. 

 

“I missed being able to protect everyone. I know my partner did an excellent job at just that and thank you everyone for your letters and support, we love and appreciate you all!” Ladybug said smiling and waving to the camera. 

 

“You  _ Cheddar _ believe it.” Chat answered as he draped his arm over Ladybug’s shoulder. 

 

-

 

“Chattt, where are you taking me?” Ladybug asked. 

 

She was blindfolded in Chat Noir’s arms as he jumped from building to building, he smiled as the breeze hit his cheeks. 

 

“Chats secret.” He replied, she sighed but smiled regardless. 

 

Chat finally landed on a roof before gently setting Ladybug to her feet, he looked around and checked to see if everything was in place before quickly lighting the candles surrounding them then straightened the blanket and opening the picnic basket. 

 

“Alright my Lady…” Chat began as he turned Ladybug around, she furrowed her brows when she was turned and felt Chat place his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Remove the blindfold.”

 

Ladybug quickly removed it and gasped at the beautiful display before her, the setting sun making the display almost magical, it was… 

 

“...beautiful.” She gasped aloud. 

 

“Indeed you are, Mi Amor.” He answered scooping up her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

 

“Oh Chat, you did all this?” She asked amazed. 

 

“Of course my Lady.” He answered before gently pulling her down next to him and pulled out the snacks and a bottle of Château d'Yquem Sauternes. 

 

“And where did you get your paws on one of France's most famous white wines?” She asked with a raised brow, he smirked as he poured them a glass. 

 

“I know a guy.” He mentioned before setting the wine down and took a sip and sighed contently at the sweet taste. 

 

“You sure know how to pick your wine.” She mentioned swirling the liquid in her glass before finally taking a sip. 

 

“What can I say? We aim to please.” 

 

~

 

The duo simply enjoyed their evening of enjoying each others company and Marinette nuzzled his jaw bone and Adrien kissed her forehead with a smile. 

 

Plagg was laid on Tikki and she rubbed his head and he happily purred. 

 

“Marinette?” 

 

The girl looked up at the blonde, he smiled and withdrew a single rose. 

 

“My Lady, Marinette, I love you with all my heart, I always have and I know I forever will and with that I ask…will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?”

 

Marinette giggled and accepted the rose with a smile. 

 

“Yes, I'll gladly be your girlfriend.” 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support for this story, it means everything to me. 
> 
> Feel free to read any of my Owari no Seraph stories! 
> 
> Thank you again my dear readers 
> 
> Stay Miraculous~
> 
> -Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your opinions in the comment section, I'd love to hear from you :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr
> 
> xxDinoCupcakezxx
> 
> Or
> 
> xxSpotsOnxx


End file.
